


La otra dimensión

by Alanahciev



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante - Freeform, Devil May Cry - Freeform, F/M, Lady - Freeform, Realidades, Shadow - Freeform, TimeyWimey, Trish - Freeform, Vergil - Freeform, griffon - Freeform, morrison - Freeform, patty - Freeform, v - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanahciev/pseuds/Alanahciev
Summary: Es el primer trabajo que subo después de...¿años? Así que estoy nerviosa 😥 subiré conforme vaya terminando los capítulos, actualmente estoy por finalizar el 3, pero entre los bloqueos y trabajo, no puedo asegurar un día.Espero que este comienzo les guste, está basada en la continuación de otro fic que escribí hace diez años y que estoy tratando de resumir lo importante y explicar en esta historia, así no se hace confuso. Capaz más adelante edite la primera parte y cuando termine esta lo suba.En fin... ¡Gracias por leer!
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Las cosas en su realidad eran bastante diferentes a lo que solían ser diez años atrás cuando se abrió el portal por el que Dante, entre otros demonios fueron capaces de pasar y de destruir casi todo su barrio. Si bien habían conseguido arreglar gran parte de los daños, nunca más se volvería a mencionar lo que había ocurrido allí esa noche.  
En la actualidad, un virus amenazaba a la humanidad con matarla, si no seguían ciertos protocolos…  
Se sentía en una mala película de ciencia ficción, donde no era siquiera una doble de riesgo.

Hacía cerca de setenta días que estaban de cuarentena y dado que ella era una persona de riesgo debido a las enfermedades respiratorias pre existente que tenía, no había sido reintegrada al trabajo. Literalmente estaba por enloquecer.  
Observó el colgante que adornaba su cuello, cuya gema tenía el poder de abrir un portal a una realidad completamente distinta a la suya. Algo que a pesar de todas las veces que quiso ir, tenía miedo de utilizarla. Había descubierto hacia un tiempo que se activaba con su sangre, comenzaba a brillar y quemar en su piel.  
¿Pero cuanta sangre era necesaria para que se activara? ¿Y a dónde la llevaría exactamente? Pero lo más importante. ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás? En ese momento no era como si contara con mucho, encontrándose encerrada por más se setenta días en su casa, completamente sola y saliendo nada más que para ir a hacer las compras.  
Regresó la vista a la gema y la descolgó de su cuello. Había un cuchillo en la cocina que no dudó en ir a buscar y sin pensarlo demasiado cortó la palma de su mano y envolvió la gema con esta la cual comenzó a brillar con una gran potencia y quemarle la piel. La luz que proyectó provocó que cerrara los ojos, todo parecía estar girando con fuerza a su alrededor, los sonidos se mezclaban, gritos, metales chocando … de sentir que se encontraba flotando, de pronto aterrizó con un ruido sordo y algo húmedo, pegajoso…el estomagó se le retorció con nauseas ante el contacto en su piel. Se animó a abrir los ojos y miró donde se encontraba apoyada. ¿Qué demonios…?

“¿Sangre?” Preguntó algo asombrada.

“¿Alexia?” aquello la sacó de su trance y alzó la vista. Dos hombres de cabello blanco estaban mirando en su dirección. El de azul miró al de rojo.

“¿Dante, Vergil?” Miró a ambos hijos de Sparda, reparando más en el último. “¿Dónde es…?” No terminó de formular la pregunta que una espada de Force Ghost pasó muy cerca de ella, automáticamente en un ágil movimiento hacia atrás, volteó sobre sí misma para encontrarse con un demonio, el cual se encontraba salvajemente siendo atacado por las espadas que Vergil seguía generando a su alrededor. Notó el punzante dolor en su mano y la sangre que seguía saliendo, aun sujetaba la gema, la colgó nuevamente en su cuello y se acercó a los gemelos. “Gracias por eso…” Emitió dirigiéndose a Vergil quien solo asintió observándola en silencio. Miró a su alrededor notando la familiaridad del ambiente. “¿Esto es el infierno?”

“Si. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que siquiera lograste acceder aquí?” Alexia no respondió, agarró la gema con la mano lastimada y se las mostró. “No sabía a donde me iba a traer, siquiera cómo funcionaba…no estaba pensando en nada particular, solo el Devil May Cry…pero he terminado aquí en su lugar” Ambos hombres la miraban como si fuera ella el peligro.

“Tal vez sea algo bueno, la gema nos puede servir para salir de aquí con la ayuda de Yamato” Replicó Vergil. Se acercó a ella inspeccionando la piedra en su cuello. Alexia hizo el ademan de ir a quitarla, pero él la detuvo. “No hace falta. Dante acércate” Ordenó a su hermano menor. Vergil alzó a Yamato, pero Dante fue más rápido.

“Whoa, ¿Qué planeas hacer?”

“Tranquillo, no voy a matarla” El de azul se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Desenvainó la espada y en un solo movimiento cortó su propia mano, agarrando la de Alexia haciendo que envolviera la gema y él haciendo lo mismo. Ella sintió todo demasiado personal, intimo, estaba segura que era cosa de su imaginación puesto que él se encontraba sumamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. La gema ahora se encontraba brillando en un fuerte azul, Vergil con la mano libre agarró el brazo de Dante haciendo que colocara la mano sobre el hombro de Alexia, para luego apoyar la suya sobre el hombro de su hermano, Dante lo imitó y este asintió. “Alexia agarra a Yamato” Si bien estaba perdida y no entendía lo que éste tenía en mente, le obedeció. “Empuña la espada con fuerza, tuerce la muñeca hacia atrás y corta el aire en dos movimientos, debe ser preciso y…” Alexia no lo dejó terminar, había entendido perfectamente y aunque la posición era bastante incomoda, logró abrir el portal.  
Sin pensarlo demasiado, lo atravesaron cruzando al otro lado donde vagamente podía visualizar el frente del local de Dante.

¿Acababa de sacar a esos dos idiotas del infierno? Al levantar la vista y confirmar donde se encontraban comprendió que sí.

“De vuelta en casa” Dijo Dante desperezándose cual gato que acababa de salir de una pequeña caja de cartón. Se quedó un momento observando a Alexia y luego a su hermano que estaban mirándose. Ella devolvió a Yamato con su dueño y él le agarró la mano lastimada.

“Hay que limpiar la herida y vendarla” Murmuró más para sí mismo.

“Muy bien, mientras Vergil cura tu herida, pediré unas pizzas. ¿Te apuntas?” Le preguntó.

“No tengo otro lado en el que estar, así que… ¿Por qué no?”

“Si no hubiera sido por ti, habríamos seguido otro par de años allí abajo…solo por eso, te perdono los diez años que te llevó venir aquí”

“Me alegra ser perdonada por el legendario cazador de demonios…” Pese a la apatía con la que dijo aquello, Dante sonrió al reconocer aquel sarcasmo propio de ella.

Si bien Alexia percibía la familiaridad con todo aquel escenario, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Al entrar en la oficina, hogar de Dante y parecía que también sería el de su hermano, Alexia decidió irse directo al sillón, observó a Vergil desaparecer tras subir el último escalón. Comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo flojo y a punto de fallarle las extremidades, algo que le pareció extraño e intentó luchar contra aquella súbita descompensación, pero el mareo que le precedió a eso y como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cayó desplomada de costado sobre el sillón luego de eso.

“Lex…” Dante la acomodó para que no se encontrara incómoda en su inconsciencia y le pasó la mano ligeramente por la mejilla. Vergil reapareció con el kit de primeros auxilios y se detuvo a contemplar la situación. Su hermano volteó a mirarlo, claramente había preocupación en los ojos del gemelo menor, después de todo…seguía siendo una simple humana.

“Utilizó a Yamato, la espada drenó su energía para abrir el portal, era algo que solo ella podía hacer, puesto que…”

“Lo sé hermano…me hubiera gustado volver a verla en otras circunstancias, solo eso” No solo se había lastimado para pasar a aquella realidad, entró al infierno, los sacó y encima la espada drenaba lo poco que le quedaba de energías. Suspiró. Recordaba la versión de ella que siempre quería hacerse la fuerte y mostraba una personalidad agresiva y ruda hacia todos…una Alexia de dieciséis años…era consciente que la mujer que tenía frente a él no tenía nada que ver con aquella niña, había crecido, pero más allá de los evidentes cambios, percibía una energía completamente distinta en ella ahora. Era más fuerte que hace diez años atrás y si él podía sentirla…cualquier demonio dentro del infierno podría tranquilamente haberlo hecho. ¿Estaría en peligro al haber cruzado a aquella realidad? Eso era algo que comenzaba a preocuparlo. “Esa gema… ¿La podrá usar para regresar?” Preguntó Dante, Vergil dirigió los ojos a la piedra que ella había elegido convertir en amuleto y que ahora yacía a un costado de su cuello.

“No lo sé…no sé cómo funciona, ni cual es el verdadero motivo por el que me dieron una a mí y una a ella…” Respondió honesto y confundido Vergil. “La recuerdo muy lejanamente, aquel copycat de Arkham tenía planeado liberar un demonio en ese lugar…mi forma astral proyectada desde el purgatorio cuando ella se perdió, ese lugar…” Aquella revelación hizo a Dante entrecerrar los ojos. ¿Vergil tenía una gema similar?

Se sentó en el sillón y tomó la mano de Alexia entre las suyas para comenzar a desinfectar la herida, era un corte demasiado profundo y bastante desprolijo. Negó con la cabeza al examinarlo más de cerca, lo había hecho con un cuchillo común de cocina, siquiera con una daga. Limpió a consciencia el corte y los restos de sangre que había en su mano para luego vendarla y dejarla descansar sobre su abdomen. Su respiración era tranquila, pero algo en su expresión le decía que no se sentía tranquila dentro de su subconsciente. Aquella mujer le provocaba demasiada curiosidad. Vergil introdujo la mano en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón encontrando el otro fragmento de la gema que llevaba ella. Ambas brillaron al sentir la presencia de la otra. “Por esto fue que ella nos encontró…” Murmuró algo maravillado por su descubrimiento. Si bien Dante tenía más preguntas que respuestas, esperaría al momento adecuado. Prestó atención a los movimientos de su hermano nuevamente, viendo cómo se quitaba la gabardina y la ponía suavemente sobre la figura inconsciente de Alexia. El calor de la prenda provocó que ella se acurrucara contra esta. La miró un momento antes de salir del local. Dante suspiró y se dejó caer contra la silla. Recién acababa de regresar, pero sentía que seguía allí abajo.

“Hola Tony, es Dante del Devil May Cry…sí, he regresado. Te encargo tres pizzas familiares, queda a cuenta del próximo trabajo…ya sé viejo, dame un respiro, acabo de regresar del maldito infierno…de acuerdo” Y con eso cortó la llamada, subió los pies al escritorio y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba descansar un momento.

Abrió los ojos y sintió una presión en la mano y el calor que emanaba la manta con la que estaba cubierta, la acercó más hacia ella aspirando el fuerte aroma picante y con ligeras notas de menta que desprendía de ella, le agradaba bastante, enfocando mejor, se percató que se trataba de la gabardina que vestía Vergil, un calor subió por su cuello a sus mejillas… ¿Por qué se sentía avergonzada? No era un pecado que le agradara el olor que desprendía un hombre, aun si ese hombre era Vergil. Volvió a aspirar el aroma y lo retuvo un momento antes de soltar el aire lentamente. Era embriagador y curiosamente la hacía sentir bien de inmediato. Decidió reincorporarse y bajar las piernas del sillón aun llevando la gabardina del gemelo mayor sobre su regazo, el gesto era lo que más llamaba su atención.

“Has regresado a la vida” Dijo Dante, quien se encontraba con una revista en la cara y los pies aun sobre el escritorio. Alexia se estaba mirando el vendaje que Vergil le había hecho en la mano herida.

“¿Me desmayé?” Preguntó con voz somnolienta.

“Si, hace dos horas. Vergil dijo que fue debido a la energía que drenó Yamato de tu cuerpo para conseguir abrir el portal” Alexia no dijo nada ante eso. Se pasó la mano por el rostro para terminar de despabilarse y luego por el cabello para acomodarlo un poco. Dante quitó la revista de su rostro y la miró. “Has cambiado bastante, antes por menos te ponías como un león enjaulado” Alexia ante eso sonrió a medias y chasqueó la lengua.

“Diferentes tiempos…diferente Alexia…” Se desperezó sintiendo sus articulaciones algo adoloridas debido a la incomodidad del sillón y regresó la vista al abrigo. “Vergil…”

“Se encuentra afuera” Se adelantó a responder Dante al notar que observaba la prenda. “Si te soy honesto, ese gesto realmente me sorprendió, supongo que mi hermano realmente ha cambiado para mejor…luego de tantos errores”

“Me contarás esa historia… ¿Verdad?” Dante sonrió.

“Por supuesto. ¿Tienes hambre?”

“Si, pero antes quisiera devolverle esto y luego darme una ducha”

“De acuerdo, ve a tu tiempo” Alexia se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida de la oficina. Visualizó en seguida a Vergil quien se encontraba no muy lejos de allí, apoyado contra la pared observando el cielo. Ella lo contempló desde lejos un momento, vistiendo nada más que el chaleco y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras sus ojos se perdían en la infinidad del firmamento que se cernía sobre ellos. Los faroles que iluminaban el callejón le daban un aire melancólico, casi diría que era digno de una foto. Sacó el celular y abrió la cámara haciendo zoom sobre la figura de Vergil, sin pensarlo demasiado, capturó aquella imagen y sonrió satisfecha. Al regresar la vista, él la estaba mirando, aquellos ojos de acero que parecían perforar hasta el alma, curiosamente se mostraban suaves y con un deje triste de fondo, uno que no se molestó en ocultar, no frente a ella.  
Alexia bajo los escalones del local y caminó hacia él con su abrigo entre los brazos. “Hey” Le saludó con una ligera sonrisa.

“Buenas noche…” Suspiró él. “¿Cómo sientes la mano? ¿Te molesta el vendaje?” Preguntó en un tono suave, con voz profunda.

“No, está bien…gracias por eso y por…” Levantó el abrigo y se lo extendió. ¿Por qué le costaba articular palabras frente a él? No se sentía intimidada, pero la ponía nerviosa, su mirada, su lenguaje corporal, su altura, porque era bastante más alto y grande que ella, se sentía un gnomo a su lado.

“No fue nada… ¿Te encuentras bien?” Aquella pregunta la agarró con la guardia baja.

“Si…supongo que son los efectos de haberme quedado sin energías, le dije a Dante que luego de verte, me iría a dar un baño para ver si eso me termina de animar y después comeré algo”

Vergil asintió y miró el reloj en la pantalla de su celular. “De acuerdo, ve. Tengo algo que hacer antes de regresar al Devil May Cry” Respondió sin más. ¿Esperaba otra cosa de Vergil? No, sería demasiado ingenua si lo hiciera, sabía cómo era el hombre y le gustaba de esa manera.

  
Cuando regresó al local y se giró para observar a Vergil, este recién comenzaba su camino de ida por el callejón. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa danzando en sus labios y olvidándose por completo del demonio de rojo, el cual la observó con una ceja enarcada. “Iré a bañarme” Dante respondió con un simple –Hmm –

“El baño se encuentra arriba, al final del pasillo a tu izquierda” Indicó y ella asintió. 

  
El agua caliente se sentía bien contra cada músculo de su cuerpo, no entendía porque le estaba resultando tan placentero, como si hiciera días que no tomaba un baño caliente. Cerró los ojos y recapituló todo lo ocurrido. –Que en un corto periodo de tiempo a ella le había parecido bastante – ahora podía decir que había hecho un ida y vuelta al infierno. Se podría mofar que había sacado a ambos hijos de Sparda usando a Yamato y aquella particular gema.  
Observó la ropa que había lavado a mano y que se encontraba enroscada y escurrida a un costado de la bañera, ¿Qué demonios iba a ponerse? No había pensado en absoluto en lo más importante. Alguien tocó la puerta del baño.

“Alexia, ¿puedo pasar?” Escuchó la voz de Vergil al otro lado de la puerta.

“Si…” Respondió.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, ella cerró el agua asomándose muy poco por detrás de la cortina. “Te he comprado ropa, porque noté que la tuya estaba manchada con sangre” ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Vergil le había comprado ropa? “Es básico, una remera negra, pantalón de mezclilla negro y ropa interior” Con lo último que había mencionado, ahora si sentía una fuerte vergüenza recorrerla entera.

“Gracias Vergil, no tenías que preocuparte por eso”

“Tómalo como mi forma de agradecerte por habernos sacado a mi hermano y a mí del infierno” En ningún momento la miró, dejó la bolsa con las prendas sobre el toallero de forma discreta. “Me iré” y tras eso, volteó sobre sus talones y abandonó el cuarto de baño. Agarró la toalla envolviéndose en ella y salió de la bañera, tomó la bolsa sacando toda la ropa que se encontraba prolijamente guardada en bolsas plásticas transparentes.

Finalmente, y ya vestida, al abrir la puerta del baño, el olor a pizza golpeó con fuerza sus sentidos, por lo que guiada por el hambre bajó las escaleras, viendo sobre el escritorio las cajas de pizzas abiertas. Tragó cuando notó que la boca se le hizo agua, aunque no estaba completamente segura si era por la pizza o por los dos demonios que alzaron la vista al sentir su presencia. Dante como acostumbraba, se encontraba sentado en su silla, mientras que Vergil estaba en el sillón que ella había ocupado anteriormente.

“La señorita Alexia ha decidido bendecirnos con su presencia” Anunció Dante. “La ropa que te ha elegido Vergil te queda bastante bien” Comentó casual Dante viendo a su hermano escanear la figura de la chica. Este frunció el ceño ante el halago que le había hecho y lo miró. “No te pongas celoso Vergil, estoy haciendo una observación”

“Porque eres observador hermano…” Respondió con sarcasmo regresando la vista de nuevo a los papeles que tenía frente a él.

“Ven a comer algo Lex, no quisiera que te desmayes de nuevo, no le hace bien a la reputación del local”

Alexia rio ligeramente ante eso. “Si yo estuviera al frente del Devil May Cry, tendrías clientes todos los días”

“Ja ¿Tú dices?” Le siguió el juego Dante.

“Claro que sí”

“¿Qué hay sobre tus habilidades? ¿Las usarías también?” Preguntó Vergil, ella lo miró confundida. Agarró una porción de pizza y fue a sentarse a su lado, creía comprender por donde iba el asunto.

“¿Cómo sabes de eso?”

“¿Los puedes ver?” Insistió.

“Verge…tacto” Reprendió Dante a su hermano mayor. “Podemos notar que tu habilidad se ha desarrollado tanto sea porque tú lo permites o porque así debe ser, la razón por la que te fue otorgada esa gema y el motivo que puedas cruzas realidades…está todo enlazado con todo Lex…”

“Pero… ¿cómo es que ustedes saben de eso?” Dante miró a su hermano para que él explicara aquella parte.

“Tus habilidades pueden pasar desapercibidas para cualquier humano común, pero alguien como yo o Dante…podemos percibirte”

“Y si podemos percibirte nosotros, tienes claro que también podrán los demonios. Desde hace décadas no se ve alguien como tú en este mundo”

“Mundus había acabado con la gran mayoría de médiums y videntes, así como brujas y chamanes aquí, mujeres y hombres capaces de hacer e invocar una energía sin igual, de sentir y comunicarse con seres y entidades que ya no se encontraban en este plano terrenal” Prosiguió Vergil con la explicación. “Les fue imposible ocultarse y vivir una vida tranquila. Eres la última de ellos en este mundo”

“El amor y la muerte fueron destinados a quedar separados, vivir una vida en completa soledad” Citó Dante y su hermano lo observó con una ceja enarcada. “¿Qué? No eres el único que le gusta leer algo de poesía tétrica de vez en cuando” Fue evidente para Vergil que su hermano quería detener esa conversación.

Alexia rio. “¿De dónde sacaste eso? Siquiera pertenece a ningún autor que conozca”

“Lo acabo de inventar. ¿Feliz?” Preguntó entre indignado y divertido a la vez. “Si me tomaran más en serio y menos de estúpido, podría llegar a sorprenderlos” Vergil ante eso sonrió de lado, Lex aplaudió.

“Vaya, la edad te sienta bien Dante” Le elogió y se percató que la sonrisa de Vergil se borró, bajó la vista a lo que estaba escudriñando fingiendo estar completamente concentrado en ello y agarró uno de los papeles leyéndolo. “¿En serio debes esta cantidad de dinero?” No pudo ocultar el horror en su voz viendo al propietario del Devil May Cry.

“Tristemente, no ha estado habiendo mucho trabajo y tengo dos socias que…son bastante egoístas, por ser gentil” Alexia devolvió el papel a su lugar.

“Entonces… ¿Cómo fue que terminaron en el infierno y cuánto tiempo hacía que estaban allí?”

“Hoy es…18 de abril del…2020” Dijo Dante mirando la fecha en el celular, el cual se había actualizado automáticamente una vez recuperó la señal.

“Era 15 de junio del 2019 cuando entramos ahí” Recordó Vergil.

“¿15 de junio?” Alexia estaba ligeramente sorprendida. “¿Intentaron abrir las puertas del infierno el 15 de junio? ¿No podían elegir una fecha distinta?”

Dante y Vergil se miraron. “¿Qué…sucede el 15 de junio?” Preguntó Dante con cautela.

“Es mi cumpleaños”

“Vale, lo siento nena, el próximo lo celebramos aquí con todo el grupo. ¿Qué dices?”

“Eso si no tengo que sacar sus traseros de allí abajo nuevamente”

“Hmm” Vergil sonrió imperceptiblemente.

“Terminamos allí abajo porque Vergil no tuvo la grandiosa idea de separar al humano del demonio usando a Yamato. Vino un chico, flacucho y de apariencia débil, el cual decía llamarse V, para contratar mis servicios y hacerme ir contra Urizen, este nos dio una buena paliza” La media sonrisa de Vergil se hizo más evidente ahora. “Estuve un mes en ‘coma’ y cuando regresé, logré derrotar a Urizen, poco sabía que esa era la razón verdadera de V, que yo lo derrotara para poder acercarse y reunirse con…él mismo, para cuando quise darme cuenta, Vergil estaba parado frente a mí, renacido como un maldito ave fénix”

Alexia analizó todo lo que Dante había dicho y luego miró al hermano mayor, el cual se había recostado en el sillón y la estaba mirando desde aquella posición. “Si Vergil estaba…” Comenzó, frunció las cejas tratando de unir las cosas.

“Fue alguien que me proyectó para sacarte de la mentira del arlequín” Respondió él sin dejar de mirarla. “Ahora lo recuerdo con más claridad. No sé quién era, pero parecía haber viajado desde el cielo hasta el infierno para pedirme ayuda, solo podía proyectarme desde el purgatorio, dado que tu conexión es más fuerte con ese lugar. Allí me dieron esta gema, para poder cruzar a tu realidad. Te había olvidado, pero en cuanto toqué la gema, los recuerdos de hace diez años atrás comenzaron a regresar a mí en forma de fragmentos, algunos aun intento unirlos en mi mente”

“Cuando lo recuerdes…podrías… ¿Contarme todo lo que pasó ese día? Porque siempre me quedó la duda, Dante no quería en ese entonces que me acercara demasiado a ti” Los gemelos se miraron y ella no pasó por alto eso, volteó a mirar a Dante quien seguía viendo a Vergil.

“Lo haré” Se limitó a responder el de azul.

“Entonces esa gema… ¿Está conectada a la otra?” Preguntó Dante con el fin de quitar el ambiente tenso que había entre ellos.

“Hmm no sabría” Respondió Alexia y volvió la vista a Vergil. “¿Me darías la tuya?” Le preguntó y este pareció dudar un momento antes de introducir la mano en el bolsillo y sacarla, se la entregó y ni él, ni ella ignoraron la electricidad que los recorrió cuando al depositar la gema en la mano de Alexia, su piel entró en contacto con la suya.

“Esto me trae recuerdos” Murmuró Dante. Ambos lo ignoraron, encontrándose demasiado inmersos en lo que había sucedido.  
Descolgó la gema de su cuello y la fuerza atrayente entre ambas, provocó que se unieran, tanto Vergil como ella se miraron. “Definitivamente…recuerdos” Repitió Dante, recordando lo sucedido con los medallones que le había entregado su madre a cada uno de ellos. “¿Y ahora? ¿Planean dominar el mundo?” Preguntó con sarcasmo. Alexia ladeó el rostro y una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios aun mirando al gemelo mayor.

“Por muy tentador que eso suene…” Se detuvo cuando un portal se abrió a escasos centímetros de ellos. Alexia se puso de pie inmediatamente para ir a inspeccionarlo, Vergil se incorporó casi atrás de ella, por cualquier eventualidad e incluso por la poderosa energía procedente de aquella grieta blanca en medio de la oficina. La rodearon cual presa a punto de atacar. “¿Crees que…?” Comenzó mirando a Vergil, pero Dante la interrumpió.

“Ni lo sueñes Alexia, ¿Cruzarla? No. Vergil dile lo mala idea que es eso” Ante tal arrebato por parte de su hermano, este no dijo nada, solo observó la grieta con una humana curiosidad danzando en sus ojos. Llegaba a distinguir algo a través de la luz, por lo que miró a la joven que estaba esperando su respuesta para dar el paso y asintió en su dirección. Ambos cruzaron la grieta y Dante maldijo, agarró a Ebony & Ivory y cruzó también.

  
“¿Vergil? ¿Alexia?” Ella escuchó la voz, pero tardó en acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar puesto que aún tenía la potente luz del portal en medio de sus iris. “¿La Alexia que cantaba dentro del auto a los gritos, maldecía y se asustaba porque veía una cucaracha?”

“Lo último no era necesario, pero básicamente sí, la misma Alexia…” Respondió cuando se recuperó. Nero la fue a abrazar para su sorpresa, sintió la calidez del chico y se relajó de inmediato. ¿Era el mismo Nero que había conocido hacia diez años atrás? “¿Qué has hecho con Nero?” Preguntó ella en un murmullo para que solo él pudiera escucharla y este se rio.

“Ah venga Nero, saca las manitos de la cintura de la chica que Kyrie podría aparecer en cualquier momento” Ella reparó en la morena de anteojos y tatuajes que los observaba a un costado. Nero al escuchar aquello y sin vergüenza alguna, se separó de ella dándole una mirada de advertencia a la morena.

“¿Dante también? ¿Cuándo regresaron y que haces aquí?” Preguntó ahora reparando en la situación que tenía frente a él.

“Larga historia” Respondió cuando los ojos de él regresaron a ella. “¿Versión corta? Salvé el trasero de ambos de morir cientos de años después en el infierno”

“Creo que le ha gustado decir eso”

“Si…” Suspiró Vergil observando a Alexia interactuar con su hijo. ¿Lo había conocido también a él diez años atrás?  
Ella sonrió de lado ante la expresión de ambos, pero se detuvo un momento en la de Vergil, quien se encontraba mirando a Nero, sus ojos regresaron a él y fue entonces cuando ella notó el brazo del chico, no había más brazo demoniaco fluorescente.

“¿Qué ocurrió con tu brazo?” Preguntó con cautela en la voz, intentando tener el mayor tacto posible.

“Larga historia…” Dijo Nero ahora mirando a Vergil. “¿Versión corta?” La imitó y ella rodó los ojos. “Vergil, mi padre, por cierto, me lo arrancó para recuperar a Yamato, un mes más tarde y con el fin de detener que ambos hermanos terminaran matándose mutuamente, algo provocó que creciera de nuevo y…aquí estoy, con brazo nuevo”

Alexia se quedó algo fuera de lugar, eso le pasaba por no haber jugado al último Devil May Cry que había salido.

“Al menos tuvo su lado positivo” Intentó disipar la tensión que estaba sintiendo por parte de Nero hacia Vergil con aquel comentario.

“Gran lado positivo para Kyrie, eso seguro” Alexia rio cuando la chica soltó eso y Nero se puso rojo, gritándole para que se callara. “En fin, no nos hemos presentado. Soy Nicoletta Goldstein, pero puedes llamarme Nico” Se acercó extendiendo la mano y observándola expectante.

“Un gusto Nico” Estrechó su mano con suavidad. “Me llamo Alexia, puedes decirme Lex”

“Ahora sí. ¿Qué demonios fue esa grieta que se abrió? ¿Cómo es que pudieron pasar aquí?”

Alexia levantó las gemas que aún se encontraban unidas e intentó separarlas sin éxito. “Obra de esto” Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Vergil. “Toma tu gema e intentemos separarlas” Él agarró la gema y sin emplear demasiada fuerza tiró para el lado contrario al que Alexia había tirado, nada. “¿Crees que se separen solas?”

“No lo sé…nunca había…presenciado tal energía y créeme, emanan una gran cantidad de energía, especialmente unidas”

“Es la gema que te otorgaron para cruzar a nuestra realidad hace diez años atrás luego de matar al arlequín” Dijo Nero acercándose a verlas, al querer tocarlas quitó la mano automáticamente con un quejido. “¿Qué cojones?”

“¿Qué ha pasado?” Preguntó Alexia confundida tocando ella misma las gemas.

“Queman, ¿No lo sientes?” Ella negó y Vergil las tocó para asegurarse. “¿Tu tampoco?”

“Alexia…” Vergil llamó la atención de la chica y la agarró de la muñeca saliendo del garaje con las gemas aun sujetadas fuertemente. Se alejaron lo suficiente del lugar metiéndose en un callejón donde solo quedaron ellos dos. “Responden solo a nosotros, nuestra sangre… ¿Tienes idea de cuál es el motivo? Porque no recuerdo haber…haberme unido a ti…”

“Creo tener una vaga idea…nuestra sangre se unió Vergil…tú me mataste en una iglesia con Yamato, en el mismo suelo donde había sido derramada tu sangre y la de Dante, supongo que por eso Yamato respondió a mi”

“O sea que…” Dante se acercó rompiendo la cercanía entre ellos dos y tomando las gemas que automáticamente se separaron en su mano. “Yo soy la energía que las anula”

“¿Eso significa que estoy vinculada a ustedes dos?” Preguntó algo perturbada.

“¿Vergil te mató en una iglesia con Yamato?” Dante ignoró completamente su pregunta mirando a su hermano.

“Era por mi bien, la única forma de sacarme de la alucinación del arlequín era sacrificando mi cuerpo, pero no morí…no en esa realidad y no por Vergil, morí estando en batalla, me encontraba con Nero, un demonio aparentemente me mató, pero la estrella vital me revivió y cuando regresé…el resto es historia”

Dante se quedó en silencio y le devolvió su mitad de la gema a Alexia. “Mantendré esta conmigo…si no te importa hermano” Vergil sin responder se abrió paso entre ellos saliendo del callejón.

“Dante” Llamó al demonio y este la miró. “¿Estoy vinculada a ustedes…?”

“No sé qué responderte Lex, tienes un vínculo muy notable con Vergil, él aun no lo recuerda, pero se hará más fuerte la energía entre ustedes cuando sus recuerdos se acomoden, después de todo…él fue quien te salvó del arlequín”

La vaga respuesta de Dante, sumado a la creciente curiosidad en ella que no había sido saciada, comenzaba a estresarla. Le gustaba entender las cosas, algo que no estaba sucediendo y tener más preguntas que respuestas no ayudaba en nada.  
De estar aburrida en su casa, encerrada por la cuarentena, todo había dado un giro de 360 grados y ahora estaba vinculada a un hibrido y dos gemas mágicas.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es el primer trabajo que subo después de...¿años? Así que estoy nerviosa 😥 subiré conforme vaya terminando los capítulos, actualmente estoy por finalizar el 3, pero entre los bloqueos y trabajo, no puedo asegurar un día.  
> Espero que este comienzo les guste, está basada en la continuación de otro fic que escribí hace diez años y que estoy tratando de resumir lo importante y explicar en esta historia, así no se hace confuso. Capaz más adelante edite la primera parte y cuando termine esta lo suba.  
> En fin... ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraba en la oficina, recostada en la cama de la habitación que Dante le había dejado durante su estancia allí, leía un libro que Vergil personalmente le había entregado, haciéndole un breve resumen de lo que trataba, hablando con cierto conocimiento sobre hechizos, brujas y conexiones espirituales, explicaba bastante bien lo que ella experimentaba desde hacía años. Pero toda información recopilada carecía de veracidad puesto que no tenían pruebas que las sustentaran debido a la masiva matanza de todas las personas con dichas habilidades a lo largo de los años.  
Comenzó a sentir su estómago rugir y maldijo, lo único que Dante tenía en el local eran pizzas, no había otro tipo de comida para el cazador y la verdad comenzaba a cansarse. Si bien llevaba tan solo dos semanas en esa realidad, en las cuales habían pasado gran parte de ese tiempo en Fortuna y disfrutando las deliciosas cenas de Kyrie, si seguía comiendo pizza regresaría rodando a su casa. Suspiró cerrando el libro y reincorporándose de la cama, salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras es un rápido trote y se encontró frente a frente con Dante y una espada.

“¿Qué cojones haces apuntando esa maldita espada en mi cara?” Chilló ella asustándose ante la insultante cercanía de la punta de la espada en su rostro. Vergil levantó la vista del escritorio ante tal explosión por parte de ella. Si bien su voz era bastante rasposa, salió de una forma rara que llamó la atención del demonio.

“¿Tengo que pensar que has olvidado a la dama sanguinaria?” Vergil enarcó una ceja observando la interacción.

“¿La dama…? ¿Qué?” Alexia reparó en la espada y Dante la bajó para que ella la inspeccionara. “¿Es Lexus?”

“La misma. Nico le ha hecho un par de modificaciones y la ha pulido un poco, incluso me dijo que te diera una sugerencia para la nueva versión de Lexus”

“De acuerdo, lo aceptaré viniendo de Nico” Accedió Alexia.

“Vixen”

Le gustaba, tomó la espada y la observó con lujo de detalle de principio a fin, pasó los dedos por el filo notando lo afilada que la había dejado, lo brillosa que estaba e incluso las modificaciones en la empuñadora. “¿Quieres que te dejemos a solas con ella o…?” Preguntó Dante sacándola de su trance con una mirada algo burlona en sus ojos.

“Ja…muy gracioso, es solo que…me ha traído recuerdos, maté demonios con esta espada…en mi devastada realidad, donde…no sabía que estaba pasando y apareciste tú, cuando se suponía que no existías y…joder…” Hubo un momento de silencio donde Alexia intentó reacomodar sus pensamientos. Habían pasado muchos años y muchas cosas en el medio, pero creía saber todavía cómo usarla. “¿Te sientes como para un duelo?” Preguntó mirando a Dante, este negó.

“Ha pasado mucho tiempo y aun te estás recu…”

“Yo acepto, si la oferta se extiende a mi” Interrumpió Vergil poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

“Vergil…” Dante comenzó con la idea de detenerlo y éste pasó de él.

“Se extiende la oferta hacia usted” Dijo ella haciendo una ligera reverencia y luego lo miró con una sonrisa ladina socarrona a lo que Vergil respondió alzando una ceja de manera sugerente.

“Muy bien, háganlo a su modo, no sé para qué me molesto. Kira también tuvo mejoras, pero a esa no se atrevió a modificarle el nombre puesto que pensó fue muy atinado para tu arma”

“Vale, primero haré algo de comer, estoy muerta de hambre”

“Hay pizz…

“No” Dijo rápidamente. “Prepararé una comida decente, únete o muere” El demonio se dejó caer sobre su silla, tirando la revista en su rostro, dejando en claro cuál era su respuesta ante eso. Se dirigió a la cocina y notó que Vergil la acompañó, quedándose a un costado de la mesa improvisada que tenía Dante llena de cajas de pizzas, ambos dieron una mirada desaprobatoria al estado deplorable de aquel lugar, moscas volaban alrededor de las cajas y el olor que había era bastante desagradable. Abrió la nevera y no le asombró en absoluto encontrarla completamente vacía. “¿Ni siquiera arroz?” Preguntó en español. “¿En serio Dante? ¿Cómo es que haces para arreglártelas con toda esa harina en tu cuerpo? Eres más pizza que humano o demonio”

“Lo único que escucho es tu voz, pero no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que sale de esa linda boca tuya…”

“Mi linda boca dice que eres un imbécil”

La risa de Dante retumbó por todo el local. “Eso sigues haciéndote creer”

“Cállate hombre pizza, saldrás a matar demonios rodando” Vergil dejó escapar una risa ante eso.

“Al menos se honesta. ¿Me comerías así?” Se asomó a la puerta de la cocina y se apoyó contra el marco cruzándose de brazos. No la intimidaba, lo miró fijo y luego soltó una risa sarcástica, una que él conocía bien.

“Nah, la verdad no eres mi tipo Dante, nunca lo fuiste”

“Ouch, esperaba un insulto cargado de sarcasmo, no la verdad sin filtros” Alexia se encogió de hombros.

“Dejé atrás a esa persona hace bastante” Dante sonrió ante su respuesta y ella enarcó una ceja inquisidora. “¿Qué…?”

“Nada…” Suspiró bajando la vista un momento y luego alzándola para mirar por encima de su hombro “Me agrada esta nueva Lex” Tras decir eso volteó sobre sus talones para regresar al frente del local, aquello la hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

“Bien…creo que lo primero será limpiar y luego…iré a comprar” Suspiró. No se quejaba, era mejor eso que estar en su casa encerrada viendo las mismas cuatro paredes todos los santos días.  
Comenzó por meter los restos de cajas y botellas de cerveza en una bolsa y luego la depositó en el escritorio del cazador. “Haz algo productivo y saca tu basura” Dijo sin rastro de humor en su petición, de hecho, estaba algo asqueada y él lo notó.

“Sabes, no es solamente **mi basura** , aquí estuvieron otras dos cazadoras que se abusaron de mi hospitalidad y dejaron un chiquero tras ellas usando mi oficina” Explicó, se levantó tomando la bolsa y salió del local.

Limpió mesa, paredes, utensilios de cocina, el propio horno que, bajo un aspecto sucio, oxidado y olvidado por completo, se encontraba en un estado bastante aceptable para el considerable tiempo que asumía tenía.  
Para su asombro el demonio de gabardina azul se había quedado ayudándola a poner aquel lugar en orden. Luego de la interacción que habían mantenido en aquel callejón de Fortuna, pensó que lo que más desearía el demonio sería evitarla, pero no fue ese el caso, de hecho parecía que lo que más ansiaba era recordar todo lo acontecido cuando lo fueron a buscar, ella le había contado todo lo que recordaba del corto tiempo que había compartido con él y como luego de enterrar a Yamato en su vientre, volvió a aparecer para darle la estrella vital que le daría la fuerza suficiente para acabar con el maldito engendro demoniaco que tan bien le recordaba a Arkham.  
Para cuando hubieron terminado de acomodar y limpiar todo, haciendo que la cocina volviera a parecer exactamente lo que era, ambos quedaron satisfechos con el resultado. “Proseguiré con la segunda tarea, iré a comprar lo que ya por lo visto será la cena. ¿Algo que te apetezca del mercado?” Le preguntó a Vergil quien estaba dejando el trapo sobre la encimera.

“Iré contigo” Respondió con simpleza.

Salieron de la cocina en la que estuvieron metidos durante al menos dos horas, tiempo en el que Dante no había vuelto a aparecer luego de sacar la basura. Alexia lo vio con una revista en la cara y con el puño cerrado dio tres golpes en el escritorio, haciendo que el demonio se retirara la revista y la mirara con una ceja enarcada, con una expresión bastante apática.

“Iremos al mercado. Aparte de pizza congelada… ¿qué otra cosa necesitas?”

“Cerveza”

“Muy bien, nos vemos en un rato” El humor de Dante parecía no ser precisamente el mejor en ese momento y con el aura que cargaba quería salir de allí atravesando la puerta de ser necesario.

“Vergil” Llamó y tiró la gema en su dirección, él la agarró de inmediato. Este enarcó una ceja. “Me está causando problemas”

“¿Qué tipo de pro…?” Comenzó a decir este no comprendiendo lo que su hermano quería decir.

Pero Dante lo interrumpió. “Olvídalo. Vayan”

Alexia iba a decir algo cosa que Vergil no le dio oportunidad puesto que le dio un ligero toque en el brazo llamando su atención. “Vamos” Le hizo una seña hacia la puerta y caminaron en su dirección. La abrió para ella y salió asintiendo ligeramente en su dirección ante el gesto, volteó a mirar a Dante una vez más antes que la puerta se cerrara. ¿Qué había sido eso?  
Se quedó observando la gema y notó que la de ella comenzó a brillar. Ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos sintieron la energía que desprendían al encuentro de la otra.

  
Se encontraban recorriendo el supermercado a lo largo y a lo ancho, Vergil dijo que sería él quien pagaría todo lo que decidiera comprar, por lo que estaba intentando mantenerse estrictamente apegada a lo que necesitaba. Si bien estaba allí, su mente se había quedado con las palabras que había dicho Dante antes que se fueran de la oficina. ¿Qué había querido decir con que le estaba causando problemas? Inconscientemente llevó la mano a la gema, tocándola con la yema de los dedos y sintiéndola, algo que no había hecho nunca desde que la tenía, no se había permitido profundizar sus emociones con aquella piedra. Esa acción atrajo la atención de Vergil.

“No le des muchas vueltas” Le escuchó decir, ella alzó la vista mirándolo con una ceja enarcada. “Sospecho que la gema tiene un mecanismo de defensa que se activa cuando la toca un extraño o está lejos de su dueño. Por eso tu gema quemó a Nero y a Dante…desconozco el efecto que haya provocado mi gema en él, pero supongo que dirá algo cuando se haya calmado”

“Hm…” Fue lo único que respondió no completamente convencida de lo último. Los hermanos creían ser muy diferentes el uno del otro, pero en realidad compartían más similitudes de las que eran conscientes.  
La situación por alguna razón le estaba haciendo sentir una especie de Dèja vù y es que estar en ese momento haciendo las compras con Vergil, le trajo recuerdos de diez años atrás, cuando fueron a “robar” el mercado que había cerca de su casa con Dante. Aquella memoria inevitablemente la hizo sonreír, el semi-demonio solo la observó con curiosidad mientras ella sonreía nostálgica.

  
Finalmente salieron de hacer las compras, ambos con varias bolsas de compras en cada mano y emprendieron su regreso a la oficina.  
Alexia alzó los ojos al cielo un momento, diferentes realidades, dimensiones, mundos, lo que fuera, la inmensidad del universo y las curiosas o graciosas maneras de obrar del mismo. No era creyente, de hecho, no tenía ninguna preferencia por las religiones a pesar de la carga espiritual que poseía, pero si debía admitir que estaba agradecida con quien fuera que le hubiera puesto en su camino a aquellos dos hombres, mayormente porque estos eran héroes para ella, aunque dudaba que Vergil se viera a si mismo como tal.

“¿Qué pasó tras haberte dado la estrella vital?” Preguntó de pronto sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

“Subimos a la torre o más bien, subí a Nero y Dante a la torre, puesto que la posesión del arlequín me había dejado ciertos poderes, volví por Dante tras dejar a Nero y cuando volvimos, no estaba por ningún lado, el arlequín lo había encerrado en una prisión, tras encontrarlo y sacarlo de allí, vencimos a Kobal…al bajar de la torre estaba esta gema esperándome, la misma abrió el portal a su dimensión” Suspiró. “Las habilidades que me quedaron del arlequín…creo que las perdí con el tiempo o todo fue producto de mi imaginación, pero entonces no estaría aquí, no estaríamos hablando sobre eso, ni hubiera vuelto a ver mis armas, aun es todo muy confuso para mí. ¿Por qué yo y por que nuestras realidades colisionaron? Todavía no le encuentro lógica”

Vergil se quedó analizando sus palabras, si era honesto tampoco entendía porque lo habían ido a buscar a él para salvarla. Él, quien se encontraba corrupto por el poder y la ambición en aquel entonces, un ser completamente avaricioso y egoísta del cual y luego de su tiempo como V, se sentía totalmente avergonzado. “Tal vez no hay ningún misterio oculto, solo se trata del destino, una puerta a otra dimensión abierta por los dioses para que cumplas tu rol en esta vida” Alexia no pudo evitar reírse ante eso, el demonio la miró. “Lo digo en serio”

“Lo he notado. ¿Crees en eso? Los dioses digo, que hayan escrito que debía conocer a los hijos de Sparda para cumplir algún tipo de profecía”

“No fue lo que dije, pero…” Dejó de hablar y detuvo sus pasos haciendo que Alexia borrara su sonrisa y lo mirara con preocupación. “Alguien llamado Antonio” Murmuró y el semblante de la joven cambió a uno de completa incredulidad.

“¿Mi abuelo?”

“Fue el quien me proyectó, dijo algo sobre haber cruzado a través del ti y…haberte causado mucho dolor en su momento” Lo recordaba, no había visión que se fuera completamente de su memoria cuando se trataban de ese tipo de sucesos.

“Si…porque murió sin paz, con muchos asuntos pendientes, dolor…cruzó la luz a través de mi para que su alma no vagara y se volviera un ente”

El demonio guardó silencio por un momento, se pusieron en marcha nuevamente y se aclaró la garganta. “Lo que iba a decir, es que nunca creí en religiones, ni dioses de ningún tipo y sin embargo tengo frente a mi a una mujer capaz de conectar con el mundo de los espíritus y hablar de ello como si se tratara del clima…todo es posible”

“Y puede cruzar realidades y venir a un mundo completamente distinto del que ella proviene” Dijo con el fin de ponerle un poco de humor a la situación.  
  
  
Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando finalmente llegaron al local, ambos notaron la quietud en el lugar y Alexia se percató de la nota en el escritorio. “Regreso en lo que tarde en matar estas Empusas” Leyó en voz alta.

“Hm” Fue toda la respuesta que Vergil dio antes de irse con las bolsas hacia la cocina, ella lo imitó.

“Muy bien, manos a la obra. ¿Qué te apetece comer?”

El demonio se encogió de hombros. “Sorpréndeme” Aquella no era una respuesta que esperara de su parte, se quedó viéndola con el fantasma de una media sonrisa que amenazaba con expandirse en sus labios.

“De acuerdo…” Comenzó a sacar todas las cosas que utilizaría de las bolsas, desde pollo, hasta arroz y situando en la encimera los condimentos. “Tengo una duda” Comenzó ella, mientras guardaba la cerveza en la heladera y una botella de vino que Vergil había elegido para probar. Depositó el licor de anís en uno de los estantes que habían colgados.

“Dime” Se limitó a responder él, instándola a que continuara.

“Es tonto tal vez, no, de hecho, es tonto, pero… ¿Por qué luces más joven que Dante?” Vergil ante eso no pudo contener la sonrisa que previamente había reprimido. ¿En serio se veía así cuando se encontraba distendido? Los ojos de Alexia viajaron por sus facciones bastante maravillada de tener al demonio de azul sonriendo de aquella manera.

“Eso se debe al tiempo que pasé en el infierno supongo, que fue más en mi forma demoniaca que humana. Aparte que técnicamente renací cuando V…yo, se reunió con Urizen…yo…” Vergil hizo una pausa dándole tiempo a procesar lo que había dicho. “Dante por otro lado, abrazó más su humanidad y vive como tal” Continuó al verla asentir. “Igualmente dudo que vaya a gustarle que lo hayas tratado de viejo, cuando yo soy el hermano mayor” Nuevamente aquella picardía danzando en sus ojos que se le hacía raro de ver en él.

“No lo traté de viejo…bueno, en realidad en el pasado si lo hice, pero simplemente fue por tus facciones, te ves más joven que él o quizás a Dante lo veo más abatido por el tiempo, tu pérdida y toda la historia que hay detrás…”

“La conoces, ¿Verdad? Toda la historia…” Alexia asintió. La conocía por los juegos y el anime, sumado a las historias ilustrativas que había ido leyendo. “Y aunque la conoces e incluso Dante te haya dicho que no confíes en mi…aquí estamos”

“Nunca acostumbré a hacer lo que me aconsejaban o decían que hiciera, así que…” Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. “Aparte siendo honesta, no es mi estilo juzgar a la gente por lo que dicen los demás, me gusta verlo por mí misma”

“Si las puertas de la percepción fueran depuradas, todo aparecería ante el hombre tal cual es: Infinito” Citó Vergil y ella lo miró confusa. “William Blake” Se explicó ante su silenciosa pregunta. Poesía recitada en la voz de aquel hombre, estaría dispuesta a volver al infierno si conseguía aquello, aunque tampoco quería aprovecharse de su recién iniciada interacción con él.

  
Continuaron preparando la comida que a esas alturas ya sería la cena, en un apacible silencio. No mentía cuando pensaba una y otra vez que haber tomado la decisión de ‘viajar’ a aquella dimensión, fue su mejor idea. Durante aquellos diez años se había dispuesto a olvidar y seguir adelante. Incluso acudió a un psicólogo con el fin de poder hablar con alguien sobre las pesadillas recurrentes que tenía con aquel desgraciado arlequín y el ascenso de Kobal sobre aquella pobre imitación de la torre Temen-ni-gru. Fueron dos o tres meses de tener que soportar a ‘su’ psicólogo evaluar su situación, diciéndole que aquellos sueños eran claras señales que su subconsciente le estaba enviando para entregarle un mensaje sobre su salud física y mental. Se encontraba alterada –Según él – y Kobal era su forma de protegerse del mundo exterior guareciéndose en la torre, la cual era su caparazón, mientras que el arlequín reflejaba su verdadera personalidad, algo así como un mal imitador del Joker, se mostraba insegura y débil, haciendo sufrir a los demás. En el bien armado tablero de ajedrez que había puesto en marcha el psicólogo, la torre también era un refugio para aquellas –pequeñas entidades oscuras – como él había preferido denominarlas. Luego de eso, los años fueron pasando y consigo cosas que requirieron su total atención y tras diez años de negarse que la gema que había vuelto colgante y que adornaba su cuello –principalmente para que no callera en manos peligrosas – podía abrirle un portal que la llevaría a otra realidad, llegó la cuarentena y se vio completamente rodeada por la monotonía de los días, primero quinces días, luego treinta, sesenta, noventa…si pasaba un día más así iba a terminar volviéndose loca en serio.

“¡Hey, hay luz!” Escuchó que dijeron desde la entrada y su mirada se cruzó con Vergil.

“Sospecho que se trata de…Trish y Lady” Dijo el demonio, mientras continuaba friendo el pollo que ella había dejado preparado. Hicieron un gran trabajo juntos en ese tiempo que permitió a su mente vagar.

“Vergil…” Dijo la voz de una mujer rubia desde la entrada de la cocina, su mirada se posó en ella y luego en el colgante.

“¿Quién demo…?” Comenzó la morena y la otra la detuvo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

“Es Alexia. ¿Recuerdas que Dante habló de ella? Mira, ahí está la gema” ¿Dante había hablado de ella? Vergil a su lado, no le puso la más mínima atención a las mujeres y ella mal o bien se sentía la intrusa en ese momento, por lo que al menos debía ser educada.

“Un gusto conocerlas finalmente” Dijo con una genuina sonrisa.

“¿Dante…?” Trish miró con sospecha a Vergil.

“Ha salido por un trabajo”

“¡Oh! Para variar” Replicó la morena con una media sonrisa.

“Puedo sentir tu rencor hasta aquí Trish” Comentó con cierta provocación el hijo de Sparda, consiguiendo que la rubia se pusiera a la defensiva.

“¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera al revés, Vergil? Urizen, es decir tú, me vencieron y pusieron en una armadura para pelear contra Dante”

Vergil suspiró y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentar a ambas mujeres. “Lamento eso, de verdad que lo hago, si sirve de algo recuerdo todo de mi tiempo como V, se que no me exime de todas las atrocidades del pasado, pero me abrieron los ojos, mostrándome la realidad sobre mis actos egoístas. El sacrificio de Griffon, Shadow y Nightmare, fue más que eso, me liberaron de cadenas que se aferraban a mi cuerpo y de noches interminables de pesadillas que no me permitieron dormir por años” Tras decir esas palabras, miró a alexia, quien hasta ese momento no se había percatado de las lagrimas en sus ojos, no fue hasta que empezaron a descender por su mejilla que notó el escozor. El demonio posó el pulgar sobre la lagrima siguiendo el rastro hasta su mentón, donde apoyó el índice y le levantó el rostro para que lo mirara. “¿Puedes terminar aquí sin mí? Saldré un momento” Alexia asintió, aun sintiendo su pecho estrujado con una angustia que no era suya. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, una que esta vez no llegó a sus ojos y luego volteó saliendo del –en ese momento – pequeño cubículo, dejando a las tres mujeres cada una con un sentimiento distinto sobre lo que había ocurrido.

“No esperaba aquello” Dijo Trish, aunque no estaba muy segura de a que se refería exactamente.

“¿Cuál de las dos cosas?” Preguntó Lady, ambas mujeres se miraron y luego dirigieron los ojos a Alexia.

“No sé que pasó realmente, cuando mencionó a Griffon, Shadow y Nightmare sentí un fuerte dolor cruzarme, como si hubiera sido mi pérdida …” De hecho…recordaba haber conocido a Griffon y Shadow, ¿Pero entonces…? Alexia frunció el ceño totalmente confundida… ¿V…Vincent…? V era la humanidad de Vergil que se había presentado ante ella como Vincent diciendo que era un pariente lejano de los hijos de Sparda.

“Eso responde tu pregunta Lex” Dijo Dante quien había vuelto al negocio y se encontraba en el umbral de la cocina. “Estás vinculada a mi hermano”

Si bien inmediatamente lo primero que había querido hacer fue ir detrás de Vergil para preguntarle porque le había mentido sobre quien era realmente, decidió que lo mejor sería terminar de preparar la comida, puesto que ahora tenía dos invitadas más a la cena. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar lo que Dante hablaba con las mujeres al otro lado, estaba mal escuchar lo que no le incumbía, era consciente de eso. Quería ocupar su mente con el supuesto vínculo con Vergil, aparte de querer saber más de Griffon y compañía. ¿Qué había ocurrido con ellos? De pronto el recuerdo del ligero contacto que había experimentado con él, la dejó ensimismada, aun podía sentirlo.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” Habló Lady sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos y haciendo que se sobresaltara. “Perdón, no quise asustarte”

“Oh no, esta bien…” Se limitó a responder. “Si, algo de ayuda estaría bien, esa fuente está para llevar, ahora sirvo el risotto por separado y en la heladera hay cerveza” La chica comenzó llevando la cerveza, argumentando que una en ese momento no le sentaría mal, llevó dos más para Dante y Trish. Si tan solo supiera que Vergil había pagado por eso…

Puso los cuencos de arroz en una tabla de madera para llevar y cuando volteó para llevarla, Vergil se encontraba detrás suyo, si no hubiera sido por el hecho que él se encontraba sosteniendo la tabla con sus manos apoyadas en las de ella, probablemente hubiera volado todo por los aires.

“Lamento haberte sobresaltado…” Se disculpó en aquel tono suave, pero con un ligero tinte de humor en él, algo burlón se atrevería a decir, que comenzaba a detectar…cuando estaba de buen humor al menos. Su ‘sobresalto’ parecía haberle hecho gracia. Alexia torció los labios y entrecerró los ojos aun viéndolo. “Lleva las copas para nosotros, quiero tomar el vino que elegí con esta comida” Dijo antes de levantar la tabla de sus manos e irse tal como llegó, silenciosamente como un felino. Suspiró, quería hablar con él respecto a ese pequeño descubrimiento que había tenido.  
V fue a visitarla hacia un año a su realidad, le había llamado la atención como conocía varias cosas de ella y cuando él se percató que estaba empezando a sospechar, se presentó ante ella como el medio hermano de Dante y Vergil, Vincent…  
Agarró las copas, la botella de vino tinto y salió de la cocina, viendo la postal que tenía frente suyo, ni en sus sueños más descabellados hubiera recreado aquella escena, Dante, Lady y Trish comiendo el pollo con la mano, sin ningún tipo de cuidado de mancharse con el aceite, mientras que Vergil por su lado lo agarraba con una servilleta, sonrió, un sueño no le hubiera hecho justicia a lo que estaba viviendo.

“Siento que no está completa nuestra pequeña reunión” Mencionó mientras dejaba las copas y le entregaba la botella de vino a Vergil. “Faltan Nero y su pandilla”

“Es verdad, para la próxima vamos todos a un bar” Dijo animada Lady.

“¿Por qué tu y Vergil toman vino tinto?” Preguntó Trish curiosa.

“Bah ya sabes que Vergil es un poco engreído, quiere verse elegante y dejarnos como los puercos a nosotros” Respondió Dante por él.

“De hecho…le comenté que a mi no me gustaba la cerveza y solo tomaba licores, por lo que agarré un licor de anís y cuando hablamos de lo que iba a preparar para comer, eligió una botella de vino tinto” Alexia se encogió de hombros.

“Admiro tu paciencia para tomarte el tiempo de explicarle todo eso al hueco de mi hermano” Comentó con una media sonrisa el demonio de azul.

“¿Alguna historia en particular o simplemente no te gusta la cerveza?” Preguntó Trish dándole un codazo a Dante quien estaba por replicar a la provocación de su hermano.

“Supongo que pudo haber sido porque mi madre tomó cerveza durante todo su embarazo, me provoca nauseas el olor” Dijo arrugando la nariz.

“¿Cómo se encuentran Rita y George? ¿Tuvieron alguna secuela?”

“No…solo que, unos años después se separaron, siguieron viviendo bajo el mismo techo, muchas discusiones de por medio por lo que decidí que lo mejor era irme a vivir sola, así que cada tanto voy a verlos” Respondió evitando mirarlo.

“Tema delicado, de acuerdo” Dijo Dante dándolo por finalizado.

Quería preguntar sobre lo que había pasado antes que terminaran en el infierno, pero algo le decía que las preguntas que tenía para hacer, sería mejor hacerlas cuando se encontraran a solas.

  
Estuvieron otro rato compartiendo historias y risas, incluso Vergil contó algunas cosas de cuando fue V, notó el interés de Alexia y se explayó hablando de sus ‘familiares’

“¿Qué pasó con ellos? ¿Los liberaste?” Preguntó con la esperanza que así fuera.

“Lo siento Lex” Respondió Dante por él, Vergil bajó la mirada, supo en ese momento que fue él quien tuvo que ponerles fin a sus vidas.

El ambiente se sentía tenso, incluso ella se estaba sintiendo incómoda.

“Bueno, ya es tarde. Debería irme. Lex un gusto finalmente habernos conocido y muchas gracias por la cena” Dijo la morena pasándole el brazo por los hombros dándole un suave abrazo. “Te dejo mi número así salimos de cacería en alguna ocasión o si quieres quedarte en mi casa cuando convivir con estos dos ya se te haga insoportable” Le guiñó un ojo y luego se retiró del local.  
Al cabo que Lady se fue, se levantó para comenzar a limpiar todo, para su sorpresa Dante la ayudó, mientras que Trish por su parte se burló haciendo un comentario sobre que Patty estaría orgullosa si lo viera.

“Vergil no iba a dejarme en paz si te dejaba con todo ese desastre para lavar, aparte es mi forma de agradecerte por la comida que preparaste…hacia mucho tiempo que nadie me cocinaba”

“No fue nada Dante, realmente quería hacerlo”

“¿Cuántas sorpresas más ocultas Lex?” Aquello provocó que ella lo mirara con sorpresa. “Es que…antes eras muy distinta a la Alexia que tengo frente a mi”

“Dante…tenía 16 años, era una párvula casi o tanto como Nero y…míranos ahora” Dijo haciendo referencia a que ella se había percatado del cambio que Nero había tenido respecto a cuando tenía 18.

“Me alegra que hayas decidido venir” Dijo apoyando la mano en su hombro y luego guiñándole un ojo para retirarse de la cocina.

Tras pasar por el baño para asearse un poco y cambiarse de ropa para dormir usando una remera que Dante le había dado y un pantalón negro que decía que a él le quedaba grande, por suerte contaba con un elástico que pudo ajustar a su cintura, puesto que este a ella le quedaba enorme. Salió dirigiendo sus pasos por el pasillo que la llevaría a la habitación.

“¿Y tu hermano se queda en la misma habitación?” Escuchó que Trish preguntó.

“¿Hm?” El sonido de pregunta mezclado con sorpresa no pasó desapercibido para ella, fue casi el mismo sonido que hizo mentalmente.

“Es que lo vi subir cuando Lex fue al baño y no ha vuelto a aparecer” Caminó el trayecto que le quedaba y abrió la puerta, lo vio sentado a un costado de la cama, al escuchar la puerta alzó la vista y asintió en su dirección, la cerró y se quedó apoyada contra esta.

“¿Sucede algo?” Decidió preguntar con cautela.

“No…” Respondió dudando. “Solo quería saber si sigues dispuesta a entrenar conmigo”

“Oh, claro que sí, será un honor” Respondió ella rápidamente. Vergil ante su elección de palabras, dejó que una pequeña sonrisa curvara sus labios.

“No seré gentil como Dante”

“No espero que lo seas” Quizás no debería haberse apresurado a responder de aquella manera que en su opinión pareció un tanto sugerente, pero en su defensa, el vino le había hecho más efecto del que mostraba. Vergil enarcó una ceja.

“No te dejaré ganar, pero tampoco jugaré sucio”

“Me parece justo” Respondió finalmente. Vergil permaneció sentado en la cama y ella se quedó donde estaba. “Tengo curiosidad sobre algo que…ha dado vueltas sobre mi cabeza desde la mención de Griffon y Shadow” Ante eso él alzó la vista y sonrió, una sonrisa lejana y algo melancólica.

“¿Me recordaste?” Preguntó. Ella se quedó en blanco un momento no sabiendo que reacción tener, por lo que analizó la situación. “Me presenté ante ti como Vincent, con la intención que vinieras conmigo, deseaba que siguiera en ti esa pasión que demostraste cuando los demonios atacaron tu realidad, pero al notar tu negación e incomodidad, decidí dejarte tranquila. No tenía mucho tiempo, por eso al cabo de unas semanas, luego de tu amable hospitalidad, decidí regresar”

“No estaba incómoda” Respondió de inmediato. “De hecho Vincent, Griffon y Shadow…me agradó tenerlos alrededor durante ese efímero tiempo, me hizo extrañar la anomalía de tener demonios en mi realidad, supongo que en parte eso me impulsó a cruzar”

“Demonios que no destruyan tu realidad, asumo que quisiste decir” Alexia se rio. “Griffon y Shadow…se sacrificaron por mí, pero se fueron en paz, puedes estar tranquila por eso” Silencio nuevamente. “Entonces mañana a las 7…”

“¿Puede ser a las 8? Es tarde ya y…estoy cansada”

“De acuerdo, mañana a las 8 entonces. Buenas noches Alexia”

“Buenas noches Vergil…”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado~


	3. Chapter 3

“Todo está en la postura y la forma en que empuñas la espada, me asombra que hayas salido ilesa diez años atrás”  
Aquellas palabras seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza, mientras que el agua limpiaba su cuerpo del sudor y la tierra que el encuentro con Vergil había dejado. — También purificaba su herido orgullo — pero eso no quería admitírselo ni siquiera a la voz de su mente.  
Lo que Vergil le había dicho y especialmente en ese tono burlón con el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, activaron una furia dormida en su interior, porque lo próximo que supo fue que este estaba apoyado en una rodilla con la cabeza gacha y Yamato a un costado…

_Alzó la cabeza para mirarla y ella esperaba verlo molesto, su desconcierto fue grande cuando lo escuchó reírse._

_“¿He tocado algún punto delicado dentro de ti…Alexia?” Se incorporó, regresando a su postura de ataque. “Si es la ira lo que te motiva a ser eficiente, estas canalizando tu energía de manera incorrecta, tener la mente calma ayuda a ser preciso, tener un objetivo y analizar los ataques de tu enemigo, te va a dar la ventaja. Porque fácilmente…” Estaba escuchándolo con atención, cuando en un movimiento más rápido de lo que sus ojos pudieron procesar, Vergil se apareció cara a cara frente a ella, dándole con el mango de Yamato en el abdomen. Cayó hacia atrás aterrizando de una manera muy poco elegante lanzando un quejido de dolor, aunque no estaba segura si le dolía el golpe o su orgullo. “…puedo tomar ventaja de tu alteración y distraerte para asestar el golpe”_

_Dante salió de la oficina aplaudiendo. “Todo un maestro del engaño” Se mofó._

_“Simplemente le estoy enseñando lo que debe corregir” Se acercó a ella extendiendo la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, la tomó sin dudar mucho. “Te advertí que no sería gentil”_

_“¿Acaso me estoy quejando?” Preguntó algo mordaz. Vergil optó por no responder, podía ver cuan herido se encontraba su orgullo y no iba a presionar sobre ello, no en ese momento al menos. “Quiero la revancha, pero ahora me conformo con un ibuprofeno y una ducha caliente…tal vez una siesta no me vendría mal tampoco” Tiró a Vixen con Dante y se fue caminando hacia el local._

_El cazador negó con la cabeza sonriendo divertido. “Allí está la vieja Lex…un poco menos mal hablada de lo que solía, pero su esencia se mantiene intacta” Alexia llegó a escucharlo, provocando que levantara la mano mostrándole el dedo corazón. El silencio prolongado de Vergil hizo que Dante lo observara, estaba mirando en dirección a Alexia, algo activó una memoria de V entre sus desperdigados recuerdos._

_  
“Así que...medio hermano de Dante y Vergil…” Repitió sus palabras con cierta incredulidad. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto creer eso?_

_“Así es señorita, aunque para ser honesto, nuestro amigo no es ni un tercio de poderoso que sus hermanos” Ella observó al pájaro y luego a la pantera que se encontraba recostada en el piso al lado de Vincent y la cual la miraba detenidamente, como si estuviera leyendo sus expresiones y tratando de comprender lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento._

_“Entonces Vincent…tengo curiosidad sobre como has cruzado a esta realidad, tengo entendido que necesitas de cierto cristal o gema para ello”_

_“Siento que estoy siendo investigado, tengo la prueba sobre como crucé detective, de hecho, la llevo conmigo. ¿Quiere verla?” Había una sonrisa juguetona danzando en sus labios y Alexia bajó la vista a ellos, para luego desviarla._

_“Lamento haberte dado esa impresión…pero creía que era la única persona con dicha gema, supongo que no y allá es más común de lo que pensaba” Ahora se sentía estúpida y curiosamente nerviosa por la mirada de aquel chico sobre ella._

_“Si tengo que ser honesto, se la robé a Vergil” Ante eso ella lo miró con sorpresa._

_“Vergil… ¿vive?”_

_“Hm, es la razón por la que estoy aquí, hizo algo difícil de perdonar, entre la lista de cosas imperdonables que lleva hechas a lo largo de su vida y ahora se encuentra en el infierno jugando a ser el rey. He cruzado hasta aquí, porque me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme para detenerlo”_

_Alexia guardó silencio por un momento. ¿Qué tenía ella de especial como para detener a Vergil? – Ni más ni menos que a Vergil… – Pensó con cierta ironía. “Estamos hablando de Vergil…dudo que pueda hacer mucho para detenerlo teniendo en cuenta que soy humana y…por mucho que me gustaría que mi respuesta fuera diferente, no…no puedo, dejar mi trabajo y mi vida atrás…en este momento no es un lujo que pueda darme, tal vez en otro momento si, pero ahora no” Vincent observó lo demacrada que se encontraba y se acomodó un poco más adelante en la silla en la que estaba sentado mirándola detenidamente._

_“Lex… ¿Está todo bien aquí?” Alexia desvió la vista de la intensa mirada de Vincent._

_“He perdido a mi madre el mes pasado…” Murmuró, los ojos empezaron a arderle, pero retuvo las lágrimas. Vincent suspiró y le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo._

_“Está bien Lex…estoy aquí si quieres desahogarte, tal vez suene raro viniendo de alguien que apenas conociste hoy, pero entiendo tu dolor” Ella asintió aun mirando hacia un costado de él y luego posó sus ojos en su rostro, pudo ver en su mirada honestidad y preocupación. “Lo que te pedí es difícil y no tienes que sentirte mal o en deuda conmigo por eso”_

_“No te aflijas demasiado chica, V…Vincent tiene siempre una jugada más bajo la manga” Habló Griffon intentando animar el ambiente._

_“Ojalá puedan ayudar a Vergil…en realidad siento que estoy en deuda y huyendo de ella” Ante eso Vincent enarcó una ceja. “Él me salvó en dos ocasiones hace unos años atrás, cuando los demonios atacaron mi realidad, por lo que me siento en deuda con él, así que regrésenlo en una pieza así puedo patear su trasero por seguir siendo un maldito arrogante obsesionado con el poder y luego saldar mi deuda”_

_“¿Y como planeas exactamente saldar tu deuda con él?” Preguntó con bastante picardía Griffon, ella rodo los ojos y luego miró al ave._

_“No lo sé, supongo que lo averiguaré cuando lo tenga frente a frente, alguna idiotez hará y tendré mi oportunidad servida” Respondió con simpleza._

_“Estamos hablando de Vergil” Puntualizó el ave._

_“No está exento de cometer idioteces” Se encogió de hombros tras esa declaración y se incorporó dirigiendo sus pasos a la cocina._

_“¡Ja! Se ha puesto nerviosa” Vociferó el ave y ella le mostró el dedo corazón._

Definitivamente recordaba el sentimiento que ella despertó en V durante esa semana que se quedó en su casa, de hecho, podía sentirlo crecer y expandirse en esos momentos, así como también sentía lo incorrecto que era tenerlos. Pero ahora había algo que llamaba su atención… ¿Por qué no le había dicho a Dante lo ocurrido con su madre y en cambio mintió sobre ello?

“Te has quedado colgado por ella. ¿Verdad hermano?”

“No” Respondió rápidamente. “Solo me quedé pensando en algo”

“De todos modos… ¿Por qué quisiste entrenarla?”

Vergil contuvo la comisura de sus labios de elevarse en una media sonrisa. “Porque está en deuda conmigo” Y sin darle oportunidad de replicar, le sacó la espada de Alexia de las manos y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina.

Al salir del baño todo se veía demasiado tranquilo en el piso de abajo, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y esperaba escuchar a Dante respondiendo con el característico. – _Devil May Cry –_ pero para su asombro eso no pasó. Bajó la escalera con cautela y se acercó hasta el escritorio descolgando el auricular del teléfono.

“Devil May Cry” Dijo

“¡Oh gracias a dios!” Alexia no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. “Hay demonios atacando mi local, es el bar que está dos cuadras abajo de donde están ustedes. ¡Envía a alguien urgente por favor!” Sonaba realmente desesperado, lo primero que pensó cuando atendió la llamada, fue que se trataba de una broma de Dante, especialmente dado que no se encontraba allí y el comentario que hizo al responder.

“De acuerdo, enviaré a alguien, escóndase en un lugar seguro hasta que lleguen”

“Muchas gracias” Gritó antes de cortar.

“¿Acaso pretendes robarme el negocio?” La puerta del local estaba abierta y él se encontraba observándola con una ceja enarcada. Alexia lejos de importarle lo que había dicho o de estar dispuesta a darle una respuesta, agarró a Vixen y Kira para luego caminar hacia la salida empujando a Dante fuera del local. “No tengo interés en tu negocio, ahora apúrate, me dijo que es del bar que se encuentra a unas cuadras”

“¿Qué pasa?” Preguntó Vergil viendo como Alexia arrastraba –o al menos lo intentaba –a Dante y tomando nota que esta portaba sus armas.

“Demonios. ¿Vienes?” Respondió Dante y luego miró algo divertido a Alexia que aun tenía su brazo agarrado con ambas manos, ante eso ella las retiró de inmediato. “Oh no, no me molesta en absoluto, si quieres podemos ir así todo el camino”

“Cállate Dante” Alexia observó a Vergil que agarró con firmeza a Yamato y asintió.

  
Llegaron en unos minutos al bar, realmente estaba a ‘unas cuadras’ y lo cierto era que hacia mucho tiempo no veía tantos demonios juntos. Aferró a Vixen y observó al que estaba mas cerca a ella, mientas que Dante y Vergil ya se encontraban con sus respectivos enemigos. Era cierto que no tenía la destreza que hacía diez años atrás y que tal vez sin querer admitírselo por completo, Vixen le estaba resultando un tanto pesada para blandir. Tendría que pedirle a Nico que reviera aquellas mejoras que había efectuado en su espada.  
Enterró a Vixen en uno de los demonios que había detectado su presencia y la arrancó de su esquelético cuerpo, escuchando como sus podridos huesos se rompían. Las ropas viejas y rotas le recordaban bastante a los **_Hell Pride_** del DMC 3, suponía que eran de la ‘familia’, este se volvió polvo delante de sus ojos. Sacó a Kira disparando hacia los que más lejos se encontraban, mientras que girando sobre si misma cortó en dos a otro demonio. “Que cojones es…” Murmuró cuando al voltear sus ojos se posaron en un demonio que la doblaba en tamaño. Tenía en su poder dos espadas y se teletransportó detrás de ella, contaba con poco tiempo de reacción, por eso que cuando Vergil apareció frente a ella y la empujó hacia atrás, quedó un momento en shock no comprendiendo que estaba pasando. Este activó el DT ante sus ojos y Alexia no pudo evitar quedarse idiotizada observándolo.

“Saca a los supervivientes de aquí” Dijo con la voz distorsionada, sus labios no se movieron y si bien escuchó que habló, no registró en absoluto lo que dijo. Dante la agarró de los hombros sacudiéndola un poco.

“¡Lex espabila! Ve y saca a los supervivientes, están encerrados en la parte trasera del bar, nosotros nos encargamos de este chico rudo” Alexia comprendió, estaba oxidada y tal vez había sido un poco precipitado de su parte aventurarse a salir de caza cuando había sido sermoneada por Vergil hacia unas pocas horas. ¿Habría sido eso lo que la llevó a ir hasta allí? No lo sabía con certeza, pero Vergil…  
Dirigió sus ojos hacia el demonio azul, el cual se encontraba en su mejor forma, no iba a negar que aquel era el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente, era la primera vez que presenciaba el DT de aquella forma, Dante nunca se había convertido cuando se conocieron, tal vez principalmente para no espantarla. Pero lejos de sentir temor por la amenazante figura de Vergil, estaba maravillada de haberlo presenciado finalmente.  
Él notó la mirada de ella y dirigió los ojos en su dirección, recorrió sus facciones casi hipnotizada, hasta que Dante la sacó del trance. “Luego te puede hacer un baile convertido en demonio cuando estén solos si así deseas, pero ahora ve y saca a los supervivientes del maldito bar Alexia” Habló Dante, mientras enterraba su espada en otro demonio. 

No tuvo que decirle dos veces y tras darles una última mirada, corrió hacia la parte trasera del bar y vio que había unas diez personas escondidas allí, observó rápidamente a su alrededor viendo una puerta de emergencia, pero esta para su asombro tenía una cadena con un candado cerrándola completamente y, por si fuera poco, había más demonios rodeando a la gente, pero sin atacarlos. Tomando una rápida decisión, lo primero que hizo fue disparar a las cadenas que estaban obstaculizando la salida, al verlas caer junto al candado observó que los demonios se pusieron a la defensiva e iban a atacar a la gente. Ella actuó de inmediato, interponiéndose con Vixen entre la gente y los demonios. “¡Salgan todos de aquí!” Gritó y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces que se tiraron contra la puerta saliendo todos juntos con desesperación. Cuando ya no quedó nadie, atacó a los demonios los cuales para su sorpresa activaron su DT al quedarles muy poco de energía vital, haciendo que su gema comenzara a resplandecer en un fuerte magenta, observó como la energía de los demonios se consumía rápidamente y era completamente absorbida por la gema. Alexia si bien se encontraba asombrada por esa nueva función descubierta, finalmente dio el golpe de gracia acabando con los demonios.  
Volvió a dirigir la vista a la puerta de emergencia. ¿Por qué estaba cerrada con candado? Por alguna razón era algo que se le hizo sospechoso, la lógica indicaba que debía estar habilitada para casos así, pero parecía que estaba hecho intencionalmente. ¿Dónde estaba el dueño o la persona que la había llamado?  
Con más dudas que certezas, regresó hacia donde estaban Dante y Vergil, habían terminado con todos los enemigos que estaban en el bar. Vergil había regresado a su forma humana y estaba inspeccionando algo en un rincón del bar, Dante por su parte se encontraba hablando con alguien y decidió acercarse hasta él.

“Gracias por venir a tiempo, podría haber sido una masacre” Le escuchó decir al hombre.

“¿Es usted el dueño?” Preguntó Alexia yendo directo al grano.

“No, soy un empleado del lugar, la persona que llamó al local de Dante”

“Hm… ¿Sabes por qué el dueño tiene la salida de emergencia cerrada con una cadena?”

“Eso es algo…que no estaba así hace unos días atrás, de hecho, una de las camareras se quejó por ese motivo, pero no las sacó, dijo que era para protegerse de los demonios, nos pareció una respuesta rara dado que, si los demonios atacan el lugar, se supone que tiene que estar habilitada”

“¿Tienes el número de contacto de tu jefe?”

“Whoa, whoa, Lex cálmate…” La agarró del brazo y la apartó un poco. “¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Terminarás espantándolo” Susurró.

“Hay algo raro aquí Dante, no quiero apresurarme, pero sospecho que estos demonios fueron enviados por alguna razón” Dante ante eso suspiró y observó que su hermano se fue hacia el fondo del bar.

“Muy bien detective” Respondió para luego seguir a Vergil.

Alexia ante eso volteó nuevamente hacia el hombre que estaba observando la situación entre ellos. Era la segunda vez que un Sparda la llamaba detective. “¿Crees que haya alguna manera de contactar con él?”

“Viene los viernes, pero… ¿realmente crees que bloqueó la salida con algún propósito?”

“Los demonios que estaban atrás, respondían a alguien, no estaban atacando sino más bien en modo de espera, reaccionaron cuando vieron que las cadenas cayeron al piso y la gente escapaba”

“Es probable que alguien ya haya notado tu presencia Alexia” Habló Vergil detrás de ellos. “Tu sospecha puede no estar tan errada, los estaban controlando con magia”

¿Magia? Eso le recordó la reacción de la gema y la agarró entre sus dedos. “Se cargó de la energía vital que les quedaba a los demonios” Incluso si la observaba bien, aun permanecía con un ligero brillo, ante eso Vergil enarcó una ceja.

“Podría ser que…” Miró a Dante y este alzó ambas cejas igual de incrédulo.

“No puede ser hermano, ella es completamente humana”

“Completamente no, la poseyó Kobal y sus poderes…”

“Eh…chicos, estoy aquí” Les interrumpió ella. “¿Quieren compartir lo que pasa por sus maravillosas mentes?”

“Tu gema se cargó de energía demoniaca, lo cual indica que hay una alta probabilidad que eso…active algún poder latente en ti” Explicó Vergil.

“¿Cómo convertirme en demonio?” Preguntó sin creérselo.

“No…algo relacionado más bien a tu don”

  
Tras ese descubrimiento y que el empleado totalmente agradecido por haber impedido la destrucción del lugar y posibles muertes, los invitara a una ronda de tragos totalmente por su cuenta, cuando visitaran el lugar nuevamente, se retiraron del lugar dejando a Alexia con una extraña sensación que no sabía bien como describir. Algo pasaría pronto…

Al regresar a la oficina, Alexia avisó que descansaría un rato, aquel era su objetivo después de todo tras su entrenamiento con Vergil.  
Comenzaba a tener dudas sobre cuanto tiempo debería permanecer allí, sabía que los hijos de Sparda no permitirían que le pasara nada, era algo que no daba por sentado pero que implícitamente le había quedado claro desde hacía bastante. Fuera por el motivo que fuera, las fuerzas del más allá abrieron una brecha entre sus mundos y conectaron sus destinos, algo que estaba mucho más allá de su comprensión, tal vez todo tenía un motivo o por ahí, ella estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado, no lo sabría nunca. Pero si sabía que irse ahora o siquiera insinuar pensar en hacerlo heriría a Dante quien sin llegar a admitirlo por completo, la había estado esperando durante esos diez años y si bien eventualmente debería regresar a su mundo, llegado el momento debería elegir a donde pertenecía realmente su corazón, que lugar llamaba hogar.

“Sabes lo cursi que suena eso, ¿verdad?” Aquella voz…

“¿Griffon?”

“¡Y hasta que notas mi presencia chica!” Vociferó el ave, parpadeó un par de veces y luego escaneó la habitación rápidamente viendo a Shadow echado en la cama a un costado de ella.

“Que demo…” Presionó sus dedos índices contra sus ojos cerrados un momento y luego volvió a abrirlos.

“¡Ta-da! Seguimos aquí”

“Pero ¿cómo? Dante…”

“Nos mató, luego V se reunió con su antiguo…no, con su actual él y blah, blah, blah…si, conocemos la historia. Pero tu pequeña…tienes el poder de conectar con todo eso, ¿no es así? Seres que, como nosotros, pasaron a este plano” Alexia entonces comprendió que estaba soñando. El único lugar donde su mundo espiritual se abría por completo ante ella. “No te pongas mal por nosotros Lex, estamos bien y felices de ver a Vergil libre de sus pesadillas” Shadow se acercó a lamer su rostro y ella sonrió ampliamente. “¡Allí está esa sonrisa!”

“Los extrañé, a pesar que solo los conocí y convivimos por una semana”

“Ten por seguro que el chico escuálido y pálido que reside en el corazón de Vergil también, pero va a tardar en admitirlo” Griffon hizo un ligero movimiento con sus alas y se trasladó al hombro de ella. “Mientras estamos aquí…le dijiste a Vergil que conocías toda la historia. ¿Verdad?” Ella se limitó a asentir algo dubitativa. “¿Puede que eso no sea así? ¿Qué sabes de Gilver?”

“¿Gilver?” Griffon asintió. “Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre…espera un momento…Gilver… ¿Vergil?”

“Bingo, Gilver fue antes que Nelo Angelo, el cuerpo y alma de Vergil poseídos por Mundus, volviéndose un mercenario que trabajó junto a Tony Redgrave en el bar de Bobby, que actualmente cambió su nombre y es el bar de Grue, un antiguo compañero de Dante que murió tratando de hacer volar a Gilver. Mi punto es…Vergil confía en que conoces hasta la parte más oscura de la historia de los hijos de Sparda, lo retorcida y sádica que es incluso y que, aun así, has aceptado su…digamos, ‘actual yo’ reformado. Vergil hizo lo que fuera necesario hacer en su persecución desenfrenada por poder y…”

“Griffon, sentí el dolor de Vergil cuando se sinceró ante Trish sobre sus acciones, creo que tras la reunión entre V y Urizen, de ahora en adelante Vergil deberá ser juzgado por sus decisiones presentes y no por lo que hizo en el pasado”

“Si pudiera besarte lo haría, pero eso será un poco extraño” Alexia se rio ante eso y suspiró.

“Vergil ha pasado por demasiado sufrimiento durante años y completamente solo”

“Mucho de eso tuvo que ver su propia arrogancia, se tiró a si mismo a los brazos de Mundus creyendo que podría vencerlo luego de haber peleado con Dante y estar física y mentalmente agotado”  
Alexia cerró los ojos, Griffon tenía razón.

“Cuando despierte…ya no estarán conmigo” Dijo comenzando a sentir una extraña sensación a su alrededor.

“Desafortunadamente”

“Griffon, Shadow…gracias por…” La alarma la sacó abruptamente del sueño, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo un momento. “…haber venido a visitarme” Murmuró algo decepcionada. Detuvo la alarma y volteó hacia un costado, cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir otro rato más, no quería bajar todavía.

  
Cuando volvió a despertar, la luz que se colaba por la ventana ya no estaba, había sido suplantada por la oscuridad total. Se removió un poco en la cama y llegó hasta el velador que estaba en la mesa de noche, cerró los ojos cuando el brillo de la luz se hizo presente y se reacomodó en su lugar. ¿Qué hora era? Miró la pantalla y este marcaba la 2:22 a.m. De reojo vio una figura tendida y cuando enfocó la vista ahogó un grito, su corazón se aceleró. Joder que susto le había dado. Vergil se encontraba durmiendo a su lado. Era la primera vez que tenía a Vergil tan cerca, su expresión relajada y sus labios ligeramente abiertos le daba la sensación de un alma completamente indefensa e inofensiva, aunque era consciente que de lo último estaba lejos.  
Se contuvo de reseguir las marcadas líneas de su rostro con la yema de sus dedos y sentir la textura de su piel bajo ellos. Quería asegurarse que era real, por muy estúpido que eso sonara,  
Gilver, Nelo Angelo, V, Urizen…tantas versiones rotas, inseguras e incompletas de un mismo ser, hacia que se preguntara que quedaba de Vergil tras todo eso.

Se levantó con la intención de ir al baño, cerró la puerta con cuidado y cruzó el pasillo, abajo estaba todo oscuro, pero llegaba a distinguir la silueta de Dante acostado en el sillón. Se sintió mal, aunque estaba segura que la cama era el último lugar donde Dante dormía.  
Prendió la luz del baño ni bien abrió la puerta y lo primero que la recibió fue su reflejo. El pelo le había crecido considerablemente desde que había llegado allí, las ojeras no eran tan evidentes puesto que conseguía tener más horas de sueño y un horario más sano del que solía tener en su realidad, las expresiones de cansancio y estrés habían desaparecido casi por completo y eso que solamente llevaba tres semanas allí.  
Definitivamente vendría al Devil May Cry cuando necesitara vacaciones.

Tras terminar con lo que había ido a hacer, regresó sus pasos hacia la habitación y se dejó caer suavemente en la cama, en la cual Vergil continuaba durmiendo pacíficamente, si tan solo Griffon estuviera allí, daría lo que fuera por ver al ave burlándose de él. Sonrió ante la sola idea.  
Se acomodó nuevamente de costado y sintió como su acompañante le pasó un brazo por encima arrimándola a él. Alexia se tensó al principio y luego al sentir la respiración tranquila de él, se relajó un poco. “No te vayas” Murmuró contra su cabello. ¿Estaba dormido aun? No estaba segura de ello.

“No lo haré” Respondió ella en el mismo tono bajo y él la acercó más contra su cuerpo. _–Aquella muestra de vulnerabilidad… ¿Podría ser V? –  
_El calor que desprendía de su cuerpo, más su propio cansancio fueron sumiéndola en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

Pasaron los días y ninguno de los dos hizo mención sobre aquella particular petición que el demonio le había hecho, continuaron entrenando cada mañana en el callejón frente al local. Alexia observó que Dante se había asomado y estaba mirando en dirección a ellos dos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión bastante seria. Esa distracción provocó que Vergil la atacara y ella terminara nuevamente en el piso.

“Comienzo a sospechar que te gusta demasiado hacerme caer sobre mi propio trasero”

“No te distraigas durante un enfrentamiento Alexia” Notó que Vergil alzó la vista hacia Dante y ella volteó a mirar hacia allí, viendo como el cazador regresaba al local. “Dijiste que me debías el salvar tu vida, pero que primero y cito tus palabras. _–Patearías mi trasero por seguir siendo un maldito arrogante obsesionado con el poder –”_ Vergil enarcó una ceja ante ella quien continuaba sentada en el piso.

“¿Lo recuerdas?” Preguntó asombrada, Vergil le tendió la mano y ella la tomó ayudándola a incorporarse.

“Recuerdo muchas cosas Alexia…” Dijo haciendo una referencia o eso creía ella, a lo que había pasado las otras noches. ¿Estaba mal que no hubiera dicho nada? Siquiera preguntado por qué había ido a ‘su’ habitación.

“Me puedes llamar Lex. ¿Sabes? No me molesta” Estaba por replicar ante eso cuando un estridente ruido provocó que él se pusiera frente a ella haciendo uso de sus habilidades y formando un escudo en el cual los encerró a ellos dos alentando el tiempo y todo lo que se movía dentro de aquella burbuja. Sus manos estaban pasadas alrededor de su cuerpo en un abrazo protector. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni que pasaba fuera de esa burbuja, se percató del movimiento puesto que estaban en cámara lenta, cuando finalmente se deshizo y todo volvió a la normalidad, pudo ver como la tierra se disipaba en torno a ellos dos, se hizo un poco hacia atrás, provocando que Vergil la soltara más no se alejara de ella y pudo ver una van que tenía el nombre _Devil May Cry_ escrito a un costado en neón, el vehículo estaba a centímetros del cuerpo de él, al ver eso automáticamente levantó los ojos a su rostro notando que la estaba observando. ¿Podría haber muerto?

“¿¡Quién demonios te enseñó a manejar!?” Escucharon que Nero vociferó abriendo la puerta.

“Gracias…” Pronunció en un murmullo aun encontrándose en shock por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, sumado a la cercanía que no acababa por romper.

“No fue nada…Lex” Ella lo volvió a mirar y pudo ver la media sonrisa en su rostro, provocando que ella también sonriera en respuesta y sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba ante esa sola acción.

“¡Lex! ¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Nero y Nico se acercó detrás de él con algo de culpa. Dante volvió a asomarse para ver porque había tanto griterío en el callejón.  
Los ojos de Nero pasaron de ella a Vergil respectivamente.

“Si…totalmente ilesa gracias a él” Respondió alejándose por completo y señalándolo con el pulgar.

“Perdón, no pensé que iba a estar ocupado el callejón” Dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, podía aceptarlo viniendo de Nico, le hacia recordar un poco a como era ella más joven.

“Está bien, no pasó nada” Si bien dijo eso y le sonrió a Nico para que se tranquilizara, sus ojos regresaron a Vergil.

Dirigieron sus pasos a la oficina y Vergil la agarró suavemente del ante brazo, llamando así su atención, detuvo sus pasos con una mirada inquisidora en sus ojos, el demonio miró que los otros dos seguían caminando y bajó los ojos a ella. “Ahora me debes por dos” Dijo en un tono bajo y ronco. “Es curioso como siempre estoy salvando tu vida. ¿No crees?” Si bien la diferencia de altura era evidente, no se sentía amenazada ni mucho menos por eso. No tuvo tiempo de formar una respuesta coherente en su mente, cuando Nero habló desde la puerta.

“Hey ustedes dos. ¿Vienen?” Dijo observándolos con sospecha.

Se inclinó un poco hasta quedar cerca de su oído. “¿Tienes algo para decirme?” El corazón de Alexia se aceleró y este se separó para observar su reacción. Se rio ligeramente ante la mirada entrecerrada que lo estaba esperando cuando la miró. No conocía aquel lado de Vergil y si bien estaba asombrada, también le había agradado verlo así de vivo. Podía llegar a acostumbrarse a ese nuevo Vergil frente a ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexia había decidido salir a tomar algo de aire y despejar su mente, era una tarde bastante agradable, de esas que hacía tiempo no se dedicaba a disfrutar. Suspiró y miró al cielo.

“Me dijiste que regresara si las cosas en nuestra realidad se volvían complicadas, que volviera al Devil May Cry y aquí estoy, pero tú no…te pedí o mejor dicho…te rogué porque me dieras tiempo para así poder llevarte conmigo y solo me respondiste que serías una carga, que no habría lugar para ti aquí…” Alexia rio con un deje amargo de fondo mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos. “¿Crees que para mí si hay lugar aquí?” Se detuvo cuando escuchó la puerta del local abrirse, se limpió rápido procurando borrar cualquier posible evidencia de humedad en sus ojos.

“Linda tarde para conversar con los espíritus” Dijo casualmente Nico y ella la miró. “Puede que sea de cotilla, pero Dante ha dicho una o dos cosas sobre tus habilidades” La chica se encogió de hombros. “Es genial si me preguntas” Alexia regresó la vista hacia el cielo. _–Genial…–_ “Vergil dijo que has tenido problemas para blandir a Vixen, que, por cierto, gracias por haber aceptado rebautizarla. Supongo que cuando le hice las modificaciones, fue pensando en alguien como Nero o Dante, lo siento por eso”

“No hay nada que sentir Nico” Se limitó a decir restándole importancia. Y era cierto, no había nada por lo que sentirse culpable. La observó sacar un cigarrillo y llevárselo a los labios, mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos del short por el encendedor, cuando lo encendió le dio una profunda calada y expulsó el humo evidentemente más relajada.

“Espero que no te moleste, Nero siempre se queja por el olor”

“Oh no, no me molesta en absoluto. ¿Algo que te esté estresando tal vez? Te has aferrado a ese cigarro como si tu vida dependiera de ello” Nico se rio.

“Ah…es que…digamos que tienes a tu ídolo delante de ti y al mismo tiempo es el hombre que mató a tu padre” Alexia alzó ambas cejas ante eso.

“¿Eres la hija de Agnus?”

Suspiró dramáticamente. “Si, no que me importara mucho el sujeto, fue un real cretino. ¿Quieres?” Le preguntó extendiendo el paquete de cigarrillos en su dirección con uno asomando por el envoltorio. Su primera intención fue decir que no, pero luego lo agarró y Nico lo encendió por ella. “¿Qué pasaba contigo y Vergil allí fuera?” Alexia le dio una calada y contuvo la tos que este le provocó, fallando notablemente, llevó los ojos al cielo y respiró hondo, Nico le palmeó la espalda riéndose ligeramente. “Tu primera vez, ¿eh?”

“Algo así…” Respondió con la voz ahogada. “Estábamos entrenando y me salvó de morir bajo tu errática conducción…sin ofender”

“No me ofende” Dijo más bien orgullosa y viéndola con algo de diversión. “Pero por las historias que he escuchado…no lo veo del tipo que se interponga para salvar a nadie” Y lo cierto era que tenía razón, pero lejos de querer ahondar sobre ese tópico, se encogió de hombros. “Aunque teniendo en cuenta que separó su humanidad del lado demoniaco y de eso nació V e incluso estuvo viviendo un mes como él…podría tener sentido, a menos claro que guarde cierto interés hacia ti”

 _V…  
_ Recordaba la manera curiosa en que la miraba, el lado humano de Vergil…yendo a buscarla a otra realidad para que lo ayudara a volver a ser él. Alexia inconscientemente frunció la nariz, algo que hacía cuando había cosas no le quedaban del todo claro. “No creo que sea eso”

“Muy bien” Dijo decidiendo dejar de lado aquella conversación, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó al medio del callejón, cerca de la van. “Agarra a Vixen un momento” Alexia tiró el cigarrillo pisándolo e hizo lo que le pidió. “Ahora voltea lo más rápido que puedas alzando la espada para atacar y…” Nico se detuvo cuando vio la escena que ocurrió antes que pudiera terminar. “Santa madre Teresa” Murmuró.

Alexia se quedó paralizada cuando dirigió sus ojos a la mano que estaba sosteniendo la hoja de la espada y como la sangre comenzó a descender por esta. “Vergil…” Inmediatamente soltó a Vixen y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando la esencia de él golpeó sus sentidos y la gema alrededor de su cuello comenzó a brillar. “Que…”

“Curioso” Dijo él acercándose y tomando la gema con la mano ensangrentada, la cual ya se había curado para ese momento. Ante el contacto, un potente color carmesí cubrió el callejón procedente de la gema y los ojos de Alexia se tornaron blancos.

“No juegues con un poder tan arcaico, joven demonio, cuanta más sangre consuma con más fuerza despertará, fue enviada a ti para que la guíes en su renacer, no decepciones a sus guardianes quienes han depositado la fe en ti…hijo de Sparda” Alexia salió del trance y lo primero que hizo fue arrancar la cadena de su cuello enviando la gema lejos. “Necesito un momento a solas…” Dijo antes de pasar velozmente por al lado de Vergil quien no le quitó los ojos de encima y dejando atrás a una atónita Nico.

“¿Crees que pueda experimentar con ella?” Este la miro negando ante el comentario y cuando volteó para chequear a la chica vieron que estaba corriendo alejándose del Devil May Cry.

“Avísale a Dante y Nero” Ordenó a Nico antes de agarrar la gema e inspeccionarla un momento. “Que mujer más imprudente…” Dijo para sí mismo guardándola en el bolsillo.

Al principio no tenía idea de a donde debería ir, simplemente necesitaba caminar para aclarar su mente, lo que había ocurrido fue algo completamente nuevo para ella. ¿Vergil era su guía? ¿Renacer? ¿Guardianes? Todas esas preguntas y más viajaban a varios kilómetros por hora dentro de su mente y consigo su incesante caminata. Había llegado a un parque, el cual se encontraba repleto de gente, pronto descubrió el motivo conforme seguía adentrándose al toparse con puestos de comida, postres y souvenirs, se trataba de un evento.

Avanzó por el parque observando todos los puestos, lamentaba no tener suficiente dinero consigo en ese momento porque hubiera comprado varias cosas en el camino que le habían gustado, sin embargo, quería comprar algo que fuera lo suficientemente significativo para ella. Continuó avanzando cuando vio un puesto de manualidades hechas por una joven que creyó reconocer, por lo que decidió acercarse para confirmarlo. “Oh” Susurró cuando se dio cuenta que efectivamente era ella y se encontraba acompañada de su madre. Sonrió al verla tan grande, convertida en una bella mujer de diecinueve años. “Hola Patty” La saludó. ¿La recordaría?

La chica levantó el rostro y su mirada inquisidora cambió en un segundo a sorpresa. “¿¡Alexia!?” Chilló saliendo del puesto para ir a abrazarla y luego se separó. “Oh dios mío, ¡no pensé que volvería a verte! Cuando Dante me contó que eras de otra realidad simplemente me sentí muy triste y…espera un momento, eso quiere decir que… ¿Dante ha regresado? Maldito, ni siquiera me avisó…” Alexia se rio y le pasó la mano por el cabello de forma casi fraternal.

“Dante ha regresado también, lo saqué junto a su hermano del infierno”

“¿Su hermano? ¿En serio?” Ella asintió. “Vaya, solo he oído historias de él. En fin, se perdió mi cumpleaños dieciocho y el diecinueve, más le valga estar presente el próximo, para ti va lo mismo, esperé diez años para volver a verte”

“Lamento eso” Se disculpó sinceramente. Observó todos los objetos que tenía colocados en su puesto y notó a Shadow y Griffon en versión peluche. “¿Los has hecho tu?” La joven asintió. “¿Entonces conociste a V?”

“Muy brevemente, me maravillaron sus acompañantes, pero no tuve mucha conversación con él. ¿Por qué?”

“Nada en especial, era la mitad del hermano de Dante…” Patty la miró confundida. “Es…complicado. ¿Cuánto salen?”

“Te los dejo con un descuento por ser tu” Respondió risueña. Alexia comenzó a sacar el dinero que tenía en el bolsillo y sintió una mano en el hombro que la hizo sobresaltar. “Vaya…” Dijo Patty viendo al hombre.

“Hola…” Saludó cuando sus miradas chocaron y él se mantuvo en silencio. “Aquí tienes Patty, guarda el cambio”

“Gracias Lex, ha sido encantador volver a verte. Cuando regreses, dile a Dante que lamento no haber tenido tiempo para organizar la oficina y que en cuanto salga de vacaciones pasaré, oh y…Vergil, ¿verdad?” El demonio de azul asintió observando a la chica. “Un placer conocerte, Patty Lowell”

“Encantado…” Respondió con una pequeña reverencia, sus ojos se dirigieron a lo que Alexia tenía en las manos y luego la miró, evidentemente con menos severidad que antes, pero aun molesto. “¿Quieres…quedarte un rato en el parque?” Alexia lo miro sorprendida de lo que acaba de sugerirle. “Ha pasado un tiempo largo desde que estuve en un parque y este evento parece agradable” ¿Estaba soñando? Patty la abrazó y le susurró –Ve, parece perdido y necesita que lo guíes… – se separó mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

“De acuerdo, nos vemos Patty, pasa por la oficina cuando puedas”

“¡Lo haré! Pásenla bien

Comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud, mientras Alexia trataba de mirar todos los puestos que los rodeaban, Vergil por su parte estaba pensando cómo abordar el tema de lo que había sucedido con la gema al momento de entrar en contacto con su sangre, la forma en que había reaccionado el espíritu protector de Alexia a él.

“Vergil lamento lo que sucedió y no tendría que haber huido como lo hice, pero nunca me había ocurrido nada similar, necesitaba estar sola”

“Lamentas…” Comenzó a decir, aquello era completamente opuesto a lo que tenía en mente. “Alexia…” Dejó de caminar ante la mención de su nombre y al notar que él ya no estaba a su lado. “¿Entendiste lo que significan las palabras del espíritu que te protege a ti de la fuerza de esa gema?”

“No” Respondió rápidamente. “No quiero saber tampoco” Ahora fue su turno ponerse seria y tomar casi una actitud distante y fría. Continuó avanzando por el parque, Vergil optó por no volver a insistir sobre el tema, principalmente porque nunca había visto aquella reacción en ella y su aura generalmente blanca o amarilla, se había tornado gris.

Al llegar al Devil May Cry, Nero le preguntó si quería ir con ellos a Fortuna a lo que había aceptado inmediatamente. Un cambio de aires luego de lo ocurrido y la tensión que había entre ella y Vergil, era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que había llegado a Fortuna, por supuesto los locales la miraban de reojo y hasta evitaban, al principio le resultó bastante chocante aquél trato, pero Nico la había tranquilizado asegurándole que eran así con todos los “Forasteros”   
Claro que venir a Fortuna no eran vacaciones, ni mucho menos. Ayudaba a Kyrie en la cocina a preparar la comida de los niños del orfanato, que, si bien no eran su fuerte, cocinar le apasionaba y lo hacía encantada. Eso cuando no se encontraba entrenando con Nero, quien había decidido darle clases de esgrima y como sacarle provecho a Kira.  
De tanto en tanto notaba la falta de la gema, su poder era una presencia más junto a ella con la cual había aprendido a convivir y si bien durante aquellos diez años había sabido mantenerla a raya y casi hasta ignorarla, la sangre de Sparda que se había mezclado con la suya una vez más cuando los ayudó a salir del infierno debió activar su poder latente.   
Aquella mañana había agarrado la bicicleta que Kyrie le había prestado para movilizarse por la isla y pedaleó sin rumbo alguno, su único objetivo era disfrutar las vistas que le daban la bienvenida donde fuera que mirara. Varias partes de Fortuna y sus alrededores aun se encontraban destruidos pese a los años que habían tenido para arreglarlo e incluso había varias partes con acceso prohibido debido a posibles grietas del inframundo que podrían darle paso a demonios de baja jerarquía. Tenían un método de avisar entre los locales si había avistamientos, todo bastante bien organizado si se lo preguntaban.   
Vergil seguía apareciendo en sus pensamientos de tanto en tanto, no le había gustado como habían quedado las cosas de regreso a la oficina. Era cierto que no le interesaba saber lo que significaba nada de lo que el guardián de la gema había dicho, porque entonces eso la anclaría a aquella realidad.

Su regreso al orfanato estaba plagado de pensamientos pesimistas, probablemente si tuviera la gema consigo ya hubiera abierto un portal para regresar a su realidad. Soltó una involuntaria e irónica risa cuando el timey-wimey de Doctor Who se le vino a la cabeza. Le resultaba todo tan complejo y retorcido que era imposible no reírse.   
Desmontó la bicicleta y comenzó a caminar llevándola hasta el garaje.   
Estaba sintiendo una extraña energía rodeándola, por lo que se puso alerta intentando acaparar todos los rincones de la calle que rodeaba al orfanato. No veía nada, sin embargo, fue algo que sintió detrás de ella que la llevó a soltar la bicicleta, sacar a Kira y embestir contra su ‘atacante’ golpeándolo contra la pared y poniendo el cañón del arma en su garganta. Recorrió sus facciones y cuando vio quien era, puso los ojos en blanco y bajó el arma. “…estás alerta, no esperaba ese ataque, estoy complacido con tu reacción”

“Tendría que agarrar tu preciada Yamato y enterrártela, por imbécil” Dijo entre dientes antes de alejarse. “¡Te podría haber volado la jodida garganta Vergil!” Exclamó algo furiosa.

“¡Lexie!” La saludó Dante. “Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así de cabreada, ¿Qué has hecho Verge?”

“¿Qué hacen aquí?” Preguntó observando a ambos hijos de Sparda.

“De tanto en tanto visitaba a la parejita perfecta, antes de quedar encerrado con mi hermano en el infierno, así que es más por costumbre, aparte…bueno, mi hermano tenía especial interés en venir aquí para ver a cierta joven escurridiza” Dante miró con picardía a Vergil quien simplemente se desentendió de la situación por completo. Alexia decidió ignorar el comentario y agarró la bicicleta para guardarla en su lugar. Cuando volteó para encarar al cazador este ya no estaba, dejándola a solas con Vergil en el garaje, la tensión entre ellos era cada vez más tangible.

“Ten mi gema un tiempo más por favor, aun no estoy lista para lidiar con su energía revitalizada con tu sangre…” Quiso hacer un intento de broma para romper el ambiente que había quedado entre ellos luego de su ataque.

“La última persona en llamarme imbécil fue Nero” Dijo luego de un momento. Alexia involuntariamente soltó una carcajada. “Tu aparte ya me has llamado –maldito arrogante –”

“Será que ya no eres tan amenazante como alguna vez lo fuiste” Comentó casualmente. “O creías serlo con tu **–Quiero más poder… –”** Ella gruñó levemente ante la mención de esa frase característica suya y Vergil enarcó una ceja evitando sonreír.

“Eso me recordó algo. Mi forma demoniaca atrajo tu atención de una manera que me resultó curiosa”

 _–…creí que nunca tocaría ese tema… –_ Pensó contrariada. “Fue solo shock, nunca había presenciado la forma demoniaca de los hijos de Sparda en persona” Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y sus ojos se posaron en Yamato.

“Hmm…” Vergil no estaba del todo conforme con esa respuesta, no le creía y ella lo notó, por lo que intentó cambiar el curso de sus pensamientos, fijándose en lo que más apreciaba.

“¿Podría?” Le preguntó extendiendo la mano y luego mirando al dueño, este se mantuvo en silencio un momento, como si estuviera sopesando todas las posibilidades que tenía por delante. Finalmente suspiró y extendió a Yamato. Podía sentir su duda y desconfianza en cuanto a la acción que estaba efectuado. Ella por su parte la inspeccionó sin sacarla de su funda, la tocó con delicadeza sintiendo la peligrosa energía que emanaba de ella, como la rechazaba. “Aún recuerdo el filo de Yamato atravesándome” Ante aquellas palabras, la energía de la espada fluctuó. “Ah…entonces si me recuerdas” Se rio y miró a Vergil, quien pese a querer esconderlo, estaba asombrado. “Seguro piensas que estoy loca por estar hablando con Yamato, a veces hablo con Vixen, pero creo que no me ha perdonado que la dejara por tanto tiempo, por eso se resiste a dejarme usarla…”

“No creo que estés loca Alexia…” Ella suspiró y le regresó a Yamato. “Las gemas se han unido, eventualmente tendremos que buscar un brujo que nos ayude con esto, porque aquí no he encontrado ningún libro en estas dos semanas, que expliquen este fenómeno”

“O simplemente podríamos guardarlas en un cofre, con hechizos que anulen su magia y fin del problema”

Vergil la observó de reojo. “Entonces te quedarías en esta realidad para siempre” Puntualizó.

“Tampoco tengo nada por lo que regresar” Alexia se quedó un momento con la vista en blanco y luego chasqueó la lengua con algo de molestia. “Iré…adentro, veré si Kyrie necesita ayuda con la cena” Y antes que este tuviera tiempo de pensar en una respuesta, ella ya había desaparecido.

“¡Y deberíamos invitar a Lady y Trish!” Vociferó Nico emocionada.

“Estaría la pandilla completa” Dijo Dante codeando a Alexia, recordando sus palabras, ella sonrió. ¿Por qué se sentía tan natural estar en aquella realidad? Como si formara parte, sentía que pertenecía allí y que ese era realmente su hogar.   
La verdad era, que no quería irse en absoluto.   
¿Pero cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Pasarían igual los días en su realidad? ¿Se habría levantado la cuarentena y vuelto todo a la normalidad?

“Tierra a Lexie” Habló Dante sacándola de sus pensamientos, tenía la copa de vino blanco en la mano cerca de sus labios y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared blanca del comedor en el que se encontraban. Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenían el postre servido en la mesa, frutillas y moras con una gran fuente de chocolate.   
La mirada azul pálida de Vergil la escudriñaban de tanto en tanto, sus gestos cambiaban conforme quería mantenerse presente en la conversación, pero su mente comenzaba a vagar lejos de allí.

“Lo siento, me perdí en mis pensamientos”

“Perdonada” Dijo Lady palmeándole la espalda.

“Estaba diciendo que luego del postre, podríamos ir a un bar por unos tragos. ¿Te apuntas?” Le preguntó Nico.

“Claro” Respondió finalizando la copa de vino, hizo una mueca al notar que estaba caliente.

“Seré directa Vergil. V… ¿Es realmente una parte de ti? Porque no te pareces en nada a él” Alexia lo miró ante eso, notó que estaba buscando las palabras correctas para definir lo que había significado V y quien era Vergil realmente.

“Yo veo a V en él” Decidió decir por él, al notar que lo estaba mirando alzó la vista conectando su mirada con la de ella. “V vino a buscarme a mi realidad hace un año y…sentí cierta familiaridad en él a pesar del cabello negro y toda la vibra…”

“¿Emo?” Interrumpió Nico.

“Hmm no, iba a decir metalera…V parecía listo para ir directo al mosh pit de un concierto de heavy metal” Dante rio ante eso y Vergil sonrió, había dado en el clavo.

“¿Así que V cruzó a tu realidad?” Preguntó Lady con curiosidad, observando al demonio de azul. No se le pasaba nada a aquella a esa mujer. Alexia se limitó a asentir.

“Oh acabo de recordar algo. Patty me dijo que sentía haber abandonado la oficina y no continuar yendo a limpiar”

“Al menos me libré de ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños…el baile…” Dante se estremeció.

Alexia rio con malicia. “Estamos invitados a su cumpleaños veinte”

“Le dijiste que no regresé. ¿verdad? Morí en el infierno” Se apresuró a decir.

“Estaba con ella Dante, sabe que regresamos. ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a un baile?” Preguntó con burla.

“Claro que no, ¿un baile? Pff, no quiero hacerlo que es diferente”

“Hmm…suena a que no sabes bailar” Continuó con la provocación ella.

“No sabe. Cuando nuestra madre nos enseñó a bailar, él siempre ponía excusas o llegaba tarde”

Dante suspiró frustrado. “Eso no quiere decir que no sepa, no me gusta, prefiero no hacerlo…fin” Alexia se carcajeó tras esa demostración de desesperada frustración que había desplegado.

“En fin, Kyrie ¿vienes con nosotros a…?”

“No, Kyrie no va” ¿De dónde había salido? Hasta donde sabía se encontraba en el garaje.

Lo observó con una ceja enarcada. “Sabes que es una mujer adulta que puede responder por si misma… ¿Verdad?”

“Soy…consciente” Respondió con cautela ante el timbre de voz que ella estaba usando.

“¿Entonces por qué en nombre de todo lo que es divino, me respondes tú?” Nero abrió la boca para responder y luego la cerró frunciendo el ceño y regresando por donde había venido.

“Alex me encantaría ir, pero alguien debe quedarse con los niños” Kyrie y su dulce voz inundaron sus oídos y ella reparó en la forma que la había llamado casi de inmediato.

“Tienes razón, entonces la próxima se quedarán ellos cuidando el orfanato y tendremos una salida de chicas” Le sonrió antes de chequear rápidamente su celular. Tenía señal allí, pero… ¿Podría llamar entre dimensiones?

“Si no te conociera diría que estas coqueteando con mi novia” Habló Nero detrás de ella haciéndola sobresaltar y regresando a la mesa.

“Ten cuidado, tal vez lo estoy haciendo” Le sonrió de lado y luego miró a Kyrie quien se rio con algo de vergüenza ante la actitud de ella.

Tanto Nico como Lady ovacionaron. “Soy team Kylex definitivamente” Exclamó Nico.

Todos en la mesa rieron ante la ocurrencia de Nico en cuanto al nombre del ship. ¿Shippeaban en esa dimensión también? Estaba flipando.

Se encontraban en el bar, con la música a todo volumen y varias copas de más de lo que Nico había estado pidiendo, podía apreciar el gusto del vodka saborizado de fondo en la mezcla, con otra bebida más que no lograba distinguir. Observó a la gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música electrónica, camareros yendo y viniendo con pedidos y en los lugares más oscuros e indecorosos del bar, gente haciendo de las suyas. Sonrió de lado, no era muy distinto de su realidad o al menos a como solían ser las cosas antes de la pandemia.

Tras la sugerencia de Nico de ir a tomar algo a un bar que fuera en Red Grave puesto que los fieles de Fortuna no conocían lo que era una buena fiesta, finalmente allí se encontraba todo el equipo del Devil May Cry.

“Nero… ¿Por qué respondiste por Kyrie cuando le pregunté si no venía?” Nico ante su pregunta estalló en una fuerte carcajada.

“¡Porque sabe que si Kyrie viene aquí, abandonará su lamentable trasero!” Dijo a los gritos evidentemente influenciada por el alcohol. Notó la media sonrisa de Vergil ante su comentario y el estado de la chica, Dante por su parte negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba su vaso de cerveza. Las chicas se rieron y Lady le puso la mano en el hombro para consolarlo.

“No es así. Tienen un vínculo que ninguno de ustedes entendería, Alexia, no te incluyo a ti porque supongo que sabes de lo que hablo” Ella torció los labios ante eso, más no respondió. “Así que Nico, deja de hostigar al pobre Nero. Kyrie tiene bastante con el trabajo de cuidar a esos niños, es algo normal”

“No sé porque asumes que –Ninguno– de nosotros entendería” Dijo Vergil de pronto, los ojos de Alexia se dirigieron a él. ¿Estaría pensando en el supuesto vínculo entre ellos?

“Leerlo en poesía no es lo mismo que sentirlo Vergil” Respondió Lady poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ante eso y prefiriendo no extender una conversación que no los llevaría a nada, llevó el vaso de cerveza a sus labios notando la intensa mirada de Alexia sobre él, dirigió sus ojos a los de ella provocando que ella bajara los suyos de inmediato.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, Trish pidió una ronda más de lo mismo que habían tomado antes. ¿Cuántas iban ya? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?   
Notó que Nico comenzó a girar la botella de cerveza arriba de la mesa y todos la miraron, estaba bastante afectada por el alcohol, pero parecía coordinar bien sus movimientos aún. La botella quedó apuntando hacia Alexia y ella miró a Nico quien formó una sonrisa perversa en sus labios. “¿Verdad o Consecuencia?” Preguntó

“Nunca me preguntaste si quería jugar” Se defendió Alexia.

“No importa, ahora estás jugando. Verdad o consecuencia”

“¡Ese juego es para adolescentes Nico!” Se quejó Nero.

“¿Acaso tienen alma de viejos o algo que esconder?” Preguntó con cierta malicia. “Venga ya, Lex… ¿Verdad o consecuencia?”

Alexia puso los ojos en blanco, no se zafaría tan fácilmente de la morena. “Verdad” Dijo en un suspiro temiendo con lo que podría salirse.

Nico sonrió perversa. “¿A quién encuentras más atractivo de los hijos de Sparda?”

“¿En serio Nico?” Preguntó entre dientes.

“Esa es difícil. ¿Verdad Lex?” La joven miró incrédula a Dante, quien se carcajeó ante la mirada que le dio.

“En realidad no es tan difícil” Comenzó a explicar Nico. “No pasa por el hecho que ambos se parezcan por ser gemelos, sino más bien en personalidad…reformularé la pregunta. ¿Qué personalidad encuentras más atractiva en los hijos de Sparda?” Alexia no se lo creía. Agarró el shot de vodka y tomó hasta el fondo, Lady silbó por lo bajo ante su actitud.

“Vergil” Respondió. Este levantó la mirada de inmediato al escucharla decir su nombre en un murmullo para que solo Nico y las mujeres que estaban a su lado pudieran escucharla, pero lo que ella no sabía es que él podía escucharla y estaba seguro que su hermano también, ya que lo vio sonreír de lado ante lo avergonzada que se encontraba ella. Nero enarcó una ceja observándola.

“Lo sabía” Exclamó Lady por lo bajo.

Nico giró la botella nuevamente y esta quedó apuntando hacia Nero, quien automáticamente puso los ojos en blanco. “No jugaré esta mierda”

“Venga Nero, es un simple juego” Dijo Lady instándolo a jugar. Alexia por su parte seguía haciendo desaparecer los shots de vodka tras haber dado su respuesta.

“¿Verdad o consecuencia?”

“Consecuencia” Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

“Cuando regresemos a Fortuna debes decirle a Kyrie que viste a Lady desnuda”

“¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Me equivoqué! Quise decir verdad” Vociferó Nero y Nico comenzó a reírse.

“Son las reglas del juego, tu escogiste consecuencia”

“¡Primero no quería jugar este estúpido juego!” Ella lo observó socarrona y sin darle mucha más trascendencia al asunto, volvió a girar la botella, la cual quedó apuntando a Alexia nuevamente.

“Es broma… ¿Verdad?” Dijo mirando la botella y luego a Nico. 

“Ver…

“Consecuencia” Suspiró ella al saber que no le quedaba otra opción y no era cobarde en absoluto, mucho menos con vodka encima, por lo que agarró otro shot mezclándolo con limón.

“Pareciera que te preparas para ir al infierno”

“Contigo todo es posible” Respondió más rápido de lo que pensó.

“Ouch…de acuerdo, tu consecuencia por ese comentario será…” Nico dirigió una rápida mirada a Vergil quien estaba mirando a Lex. “Deberás salir a la pista de baile y besar a la primera persona que se acerque a ti”

“¿Así no me agrade?” Preguntó frunciendo la nariz.

“Así no te agrade” Alexia dejó escapar un **_ugh_** bastante alto.

“Espero tener suerte y besar uno lindo en esta realidad” Soltó el intencional comentario sin mirar a nadie en particular. El vodka le estaba afectando más de lo que debería. Se puso de pie, comenzando a alejarse de la mesa y se incorporó rápidamente a la gran multitud de gente que se encontraba bailando. Miró a los hombres y torció los labios. No eran feos o desagradables, al contrario, pero ninguno era el que ella quisiera besar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Sacó cualquier rastro del pensamiento que había tenido de su cabeza y se puso a bailar. ¿Tenía que cumplir aquella estúpida consecuencia? Sintió que alguien se acercó a ella por detrás, le puso la mano en el hombro y giró, el hombre que tenía en frente se le antojó demasiado guapo. Él le sonrió ampliamente al verla y ella no pudo hacer más que forzar una ligera y tímida sonrisa. Su mirada era intensa y oscura

“Te seré honesto” Dijo acercándose a ella para que la pudiera escuchar. “Vengo observándote desde que entraste al bar con tus amigos” Se alejó para observar su expresión y ella sintió un fuerte calor subirle por todo el cuello. “No creí que fueras a venir a bailar, pero aquí te tengo” Sonrió ante lo último, dado que ella entrecerró los ojos por el comentario. “No me malinterpretes”

“Solo estoy aquí porque debo cumplir una consecuencia de un juego tonto que empezó mi amiga”

“¿Oh? ¿Y de qué trata tu consecuencia?” Estaban hablando demasiado cerca del otro para poder escucharse.

“Debo besar al primer extraño que se me acerque” Replicó y él la miró enarcando una ceja y sonriendo.

“Debe ser mi día de suerte entonces” Dijo haciéndola reír ligeramente. “Me llamo Gael” Se presentó.

“Un gusto, yo soy Alexia” Se quedaron mirando y él se rio.

“Eres tímida, lo pillo, pero tu amiga, asumo la morena de anteojos con tatuajes, está mirando expectante lo que sea que vayas a hacer conmigo” Alexia no podía evitar reír ante su elección de palabras. Era bastante atrevido.   
No supo si fue el vodka o el hecho que su extraño había resultado ser más atractivo de lo que esperaba, pero rodeó su cuello y tomó entre sus labios el superior de él, quien inmediatamente respondió siguiendo su ritmo, tiró de su labio inferior con sus dientes suavemente y ella ahogando un gemido introdujo la lengua por la abertura que esté intencionalmente había dejado, provocando un leve gruñido en él, quien la tomó por la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo y profundizando el beso, la punta de su lengua se introdujo entre sus labios chocando con la suya comenzando una pelea de quien dominaba a quien, hasta que ella lo dejó ser, generalmente no besaba extraños, tampoco besaba con lengua, pero algo le decía que eso era cosa del alcohol.

“Alexia” Su nombre se escuchó fuerte y claro detrás de ella y por encima de la música, fue severa y gutural, casi como si estuviera a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Se separó de Gael y miró a Vergil, su rostro se encontraba tenso a pesar que quería disimularlo, bajó los ojos intencionalmente a la mano de Gael que seguía aferrando su cintura y éste la sacó de inmediato con una ligera y falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

“Hmm…debí suponer que una mujer tan bella como tú tendría pareja” Dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

“No es mi pareja…” Corrigió ella de inmediato, los ojos de Vergil volvieron a ella casi tan rápido como su respuesta salió de entre sus labios. Era verdad, pero aquel sujeto no tenía porqué saber eso, ni tampoco le interesaba.

“Bueno cariño, el hombre frente a mi quiere arrancarme la cabeza, eso hasta donde sé, son celos…no serán pareja, pero…” Le sonrió con picardía y ella negó desacreditando sus palabras. “Ha sido un placer conocerte Alexia” Hizo una reverencia y miró fijo un momento a Vergil antes de asentir y retirarse, dejándolos solos en medio de una pista de baile tecno que seguía sin importar el intercambio de palabras de ellos tres o al menos de dos de ellos.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra mientras caminaban de regreso a la mesa.

“¡Eso estuvo caliente Lex! ¡Creí que lo harían ahí mismo! ¿Le preguntaste el nombre? ¿Número?” Nico la avasalló con una serie de comentarios que salieron disparados uno tras otro y luego se quedó mirándola como un cachorro expectante.

“Se llama Gael y no, no le pedí el número Nico”

“¡Ve y hazlo!”

“Nah, fue agradable besarlo, de hecho, demasiado, pero no busco nada más” Se limitó a responder dando por zanjada allí la conversación.

Dante por su lado se limitó a mirar a su hermano quien se encontraba con la vista aún en la pista de baile.

Estaban saliendo del bar cuando Nico se giró hacia Alexia y la abrazó, tomándola por sorpresa. “Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto con alguien, salir con Nero no es lo mismo, porque no se aprecia esa camaradería entre mujeres. Algún día si sigues por aquí, deberíamos salir a tomar algo todas juntas, Kyrie incluida” Ambas miraron a Nero ante eso y él puso los ojos en blanco.

“Claro que sí, no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a quedarme en esta realidad, pero antes de irme pasaré por Fortuna a buscarlas y saldremos” Nico chilló emocionada y luego subió a la Van con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Nero le dio un abrazo.

“Cuídate, nos vemos. Dante, Vergil…” Dijo mirando a los respectivos hombres, para luego meterse en la van e irse.   
Tras quedarse un momento observando como la van desaparecía, volteó sobre sus talones para encontrarse con que solo estaba Dante.

“Hm…se ha… ¿Se ha enojado conmigo?” Preguntó bastante afectada por el alcohol.  
El demonio de rojo la miró y luego le pasó el brazo por los hombros y comenzaron a caminar. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo por lo inestable que se encontraba ella al caminar y lo agradeció silenciosamente.

“¿Cómo te sentirías si fueras Vergil?” Preguntó con calma.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Vergil…” Dante suspiró. Si, se estaba preguntando mentalmente porque tenía que ser él quien tuviera esa conversación con ella. “¿Eres consciente que besaste a un demonio?” Alexia se detuvo y eso obligó a Dante a detenerse también. “Asumiré por tu actitud y expresión que no”

“¿Gael?”

“Hmm-mm, es un demonio longevo que vive una vida humana como yo y…otros”

“Longevo…” Repitió.

Dante se rio. “Entiendo que te gusten mayores, pero eso ya es demasiado” Ella lo golpeó en el brazo con fuerza algo que él sintió más bien como un ligero toque. “Estoy bromeando, pero si admitiste que te gusta mi hermano”

“Solo dije que lo encuentro atractivo” Replicó ella. “Se que es un hombre conflictuado por todo lo sucedido en el pasado y que aun debe resolver muchas cosas, que tiene una relación que construir con su hijo, que le debe explicaciones con respecto a la madre…” Dante enarcó una ceja ante todo lo que estaba diciendo.

“Mírate, pareces sobria y todo”

“Se lidiar con el alcohol”

“Y todo eso que has mencionado. ¿Crees que lo hará solo?”

“Te tiene a ti y…”

“Alexia…” Dante miró hacia el cielo, aquella era una de esas noches densas en cuanto a su húmedo ambiente, el aire caliente y pesado, golpeaba contra su rostro ya de por si caliente. “Me quedé con él en el infierno para no dejarlo solo, porque vi un cambio real, una esperanza que renació junto a él de llevar una vida más pacífica. Me estuve haciendo esta pregunta los días que pasaste fuera. ¿Por qué te vincularon a él? Y lo fui entendiendo conforme pasaban los días y se ponía más ansioso, eres tu quien lo va a ayudar a transitar esos caminos. Mi hermano es un hombre extremadamente orgulloso, no lo va a admitir, no va a querer que tu seas su debilidad, pero esta reacción solo acaba de terminar de dejar en claro que te aprecia y que…se sintió traicionado”

“Estamos hablando de Vergil, tu hermano mayor, el hombre que separó su humanidad para ser el rey del puto infierno. ¿Vergil me aprecia? Entonces yo soy virgen” Se llevó ambas manos a la boca tras lo que acaba de decir y Dante rio con ganas.

“Y a todo eso, recapacito en el daño que hizo y regresó en sí para ponerle un fin” Alexia suspiró frustrada. “Aparte si mal no entendí, V fue a buscarte. ¿Eso no te dice nada?”

Hubo silencio tras eso y continuaron caminando hasta la oficina de esa manera.   
“¿Crees que este molesto aun?” Preguntó cuando divisó el letrero del Devil May Cry.

“Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo” Dijo mirándola, avanzando el tramo que quedaba y empujando la puerta con el codo dejándole espacio para que entrara.

Encontraron a dicho demonio leyendo un libro en el sillón. Alzó la vista mirando a su hermano y asintió, para luego regresar a su lectura.  
El evidente vacío que le había hecho no pasó desapercibido por Dante.

“Iré a…” Comenzó ella en un murmullo señalando las escaleras y luego mirando a Vergil de nuevo antes de irse.

“Hermano, esa es una forma muy cruel de tratar a la mujer que te gusta” Vergil detuvo su lectura frunciendo el ceño antes de levantar la vista hacia Dante.

“No me gusta” Respondió con seguridad.

“Actuaste como uno novio celoso y ahora ni te molestaste en mirarla. Si Alexia no te gusta, yo soy virgen” Dante no pudo evitar repetir las palabras de la chica, riéndose luego de ello.

“Apesta a él” Admitió finalmente.

“Lo noté, tampoco es un olor tan desagradable” Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Vergil ni se molestó a responderle a eso. Dante suspiró, los siguientes días iban a ser divertidos.

  
Dicho y hecho fueron unos días interesantes desde el punto de vista de Dante. Vergil se la pasaba leyendo, Alexia por su parte y para ignorar el vacío que el gemelo mayor le estaba haciendo, se dedicaba a buscar trabajos para ayudar al cazador a mantener la luz y el agua funcionando. Podía ver como la actitud de su hermano iba afectándola de a poco hasta que un día regresando de un trabajo, Dante escuchó que Alexia había elevado la voz, algo que le llamó la atención por lo que decidió quedarse fuera de la oficina.

“¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas seguir con esto? Dame la maldita gema así abro el portal y regreso a mi realidad al menos, porque no hice nada malo o dañino para recibir tanta frialdad de tu parte de la nada. ¡Besé a un demonio! Joder, que perra debo ser por eso, estoy soltera, puedo hacer eso y más, así es en mi realidad, dudo que aquí sea muy distinto y he salido con suficientes hombres como para…” Vergil se puso de pie, doblándola en altura y provocando que se callara al verlo frente a ella. Sacó su gema, la cual seguía unida a la suya.

“Agarra tu gema Alexia” Le ordenó, ella pese a la ira interna que estaba tratando de contener la agarró…

…las gemas se separaron.

“Supongo que entonces realmente quieres irte, ahí tienes, abre el portal y vete” Dijo para luego alejarse de ella, yendo directo a la puerta y abriéndola encontrándose con Dante al otro lado, se miraron un momento y se retiró de la oficina.

Alexia miró a Dante y este por primera vez en toda la semana se encontraba serio. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared. “¿Qué ocurrió?” Preguntó ella dirigiendo los ojos a la gema.

“Mi energía no era suficiente para anularlas debido al vinculo que había surgido entre ustedes, él no las podía separar solo, por lo que estuvo leyendo y llegó a la conclusión que se separarían cuando tu quisieras irte de aquí” Pasó de él y salió directo para encontrarse con Vergil de frente.   
Se miraron un momento y ella explotó.

“¿Esto era lo que querías lograr? Primero me pides que me quede y luego me escupes eso en el rostro. Vergil que carajo…” No le importaba en ese momento si tenía algo para decirle o siquiera si quería hacerlo. Se cortó la mano con Vixen y agarró la gema, el portal se abrió frente a ella y lo cruzó sin molestarse en mirar a ninguno de los hermanos. Él no la detuvo, tal y como esperaba.  
Porque… ¿Qué motivo tendría Vergil, el hijo del poderoso Sparda para detener a una humana común y corriente como ella?

Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su casa, tal cual la había dejado. Miró hacia atrás y vio que el portal ya no estaba abierto.

“ _Hogar dulce hogar…”_


End file.
